Menstrual Cycle
by Ephemeral Glimpse
Summary: A night spent guarding school grounds would have normally been taken care of, but unexpected circumstance has Yuuki turning into a pureblood on the Night Class's girls bathroom instead. Now everything's not what it's supposed to be... Rated M for blood and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki hid on a bush, averting Zero as she crouched down the shadows and rummaged through her backpack, the dimly-lit night sky being of no help to her search.

_Damn! Where's my pad? I feel wet on my panties already! If Zero even catches a whiff with his keen nose all hell will break lose!_

It was 8:00 PM; all Night Class students just starting class, as for Yuuki and Zero this only meant intense patrolling within the school grounds, pesky fan girls and even _boys_ might be lurking around, waiting to be bitten by a wild Night Class student.

Yuuki sighed, of all times to have her period it elected to be on the dead of the night, during her committee duties. Still scrambling about her backpack, Zero suddenly hollered:

"Hey Yuuki, where are you?" came Zero's cool and collected voice, piercing the already chilly and quiet night.

A drop of sweat suddenly trickled down Yuuki's neck, "Just a sec Zero! I need to go to the bathroom in a minute!" Finally, Yuuki's fingers had grasped on something square and soft.

_Yes! _Yuuki mentally cheered.

Retrieving the holy pad from the depths of her bag and holding onto it tightly, Yuuki stood up from her crouching and immediately sprinted towards the nearest girl's bathroom, little did she notice that she had ran towards the Night Class grounds in sheer haste to quickly change to her pad.

_Girl's bathroom, girl's bathroom, girl's bathroom! _Yuuki nervously hummed, as she scanned through the scarcely-illuminated hallway she had just recently entered.

A familiar sign of a white rose embossed on a mahogany door suddenly filled Yuuki's vision as she sprinted towards the girl's bathroom; it was just up ahead to the left.

You can blame the headmaster for that, having such peculiar tastes of design; he had the girl's bathroom sign symbolize a white rose, and the boy's bathroom sign as a black rose instead of having the regular men and women bathroom symbols. It was unusual, but emits elegance nonetheless; the newcomers would just have to hold their bladders for a while as they always have trouble identifying the restrooms.

Yuuki had slowed down in front of the bathroom, her heels that had been clicking relentlessly in the white polished marble floor subsided. Hurriedly, Yuuki turned the brass doorknobs open and closed it behind her in a loud slam that probably had echoed throughout the hallway.

Yuuki immediately tensed up, reprimanding herself for being so careless.

Opening the door just a smidgeon bit, Yuuki eye's darted back and forth on the empty hallway, checking if she had disturbed someone.

_Silence… _The air permeated throughout the hallway was _silent._

Yuuki softly closed the door and selected the disabled stall in the back, where it also offered a sink and mirror inside the stall.

Latching the lock shut, Yuuki pulled her skirt down and gingerly took of her panties, in which she immediately noticed the fresh crimson blood stain on the lingerie.

_Ugh, hell awful! Good thing it didn't stain through my skirt! _

Lower body unclothed, Yuuki tear off a good amount of tissue out of the roll besides the sink and soaked it through cold water, then wringing the lump of tissue moist-dry, dabbed it throughout the soiled area of her delicate panty.

* * *

Kaname immediately looked up from his book (_War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy) _and sniffed the whole building clean with a twitch of his perfectly-sculpted nose.

And sure enough, Yuuki's scent began intoxicating his sense of smell.

_His precious Yuuki is coming out for a visit to the Night Class during school hours? _

_Impossible!_

Her scent suddenly grew more and more near, and more and more impossible to ignore.

Kaname ordered himself to stay just a little bit while longer in his studies before checking things out.

_Surely his Yuuki is just doing her patrol duties over the Night Class campus. _

_Still, she never goes alone, Kiryuu's scent is not near hers at all._

_Puzzling indeed…_

Now he was sure he had perfect excuse to leave class, not that he needed to come at all, Kaname Kuran had already learned and memorized this course years ago.

Tucking his book elegantly with his right hand, Kaname stood up from his seat and started walking down the steps, giving Professor Brentworth a slight and terse nod as he crossed paths with his teacher's desk.

The professor only nodded back as his acknowledgement and proceeded with class.

But all vampire eyes were trailing Kaname's every movement instead of the babbling professor's, right from when he first stood up, to the point where the doors closed behind him softly, leaving a slight musky and wooden smell that was only the pureblood's.

_I just wonder… _were Ruka's thoughts as she saw Kaname leave, with his never-leaving courteous poise as always.

All of Kaname's close subordinates were all thinking of the same thought and the certain _smell _that they had picked up.

'_Yuuki'… _Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Rima, Shiki, and Ruka all thought simultaneously, all eyes narrowing and jaws clenched tightly.

As for Seiren, the spy already had sent out to her mission: to protect her master. Nobody had noticed a thing as she slipped out of class along with Kaname, making sure her distance is close but also offering quick privacy.

* * *

Kaname couldn't help but grin ever so slightly, the corner of his lips only rising by mere millimeters.

He always had "pureblood privileges" over most of anything, but Kaname wasn't abusive of this and only uses it when thoroughly needed, like his Yuuki's baffling situation.

He can smell her so closely now… It's as if he could grab her with her very scent alone.

Kaname suddenly grew wary of the faint, nearing clicking of heels as well; it was his Yuuki… perhaps running towards him. Oh, how he would love that, he would catch her with his awaiting arms and hug her so warmly, so lovingly…

Kaname caught a sliver of her running petite figure in the distance, the moon's soft glimmer barely casting light to Yuuki's path.

He stayed hidden though, blending within the window's shadows so inconspicuously, waiting for Yuuki to pass by him before he would stop her in a surprise embrace.

This idea was immediately scratched out when Kaname saw Yuuki stop in front of the girl's bathroom and hastily slip inside, closing the door so brutally that it vibrated off a loud _bang_ throughout the hallway.

_Why our bathroom?_ Kaname thought, stepping outside of the shadows and walking towards the girl's bathroom door where Yuuki had just entered.

The door however had been opened slightly again, creaking in protest.

Yuuki's silky brunette head suddenly popped out of the opening, her hair reflecting off the moon's sparkle.

Kaname was thinking over on how Yuuki looks so cute and adorable the way her trained eyes inspected the hallway so closely, he in the other hand had to resort with his camouflaging powers before Yuuki could have found him out.

_Whew, way too close Kuran! _I mentally noted myself, inching towards the bathroom that Yuuki had just closed.

* * *

I dabbed at the blood stain softly, with my panty's fragile silken fabric in mind.

I was well aware of the droplets of blood that had started to trickle down my legs, and so I just wiped them off with another fresh ply of tissue.

Deeming the stain in my panty unremovable with just dampened tissue, I finally stripped the pad of its flimsy and thin plastic cover and stuck the sticky side of it to my now moist lingerie. It probably wouldn't have stuck if not for the added coverage of the wings, with which I wrapped around my panty gently.

I was about to slip my right leg inside of my padded underwear again when the door to the girl's bathroom suddenly slammed opened.

"No stop Yuuki…" Kaname's all-too familiar voice ordered, only this time his voice seems more threatening; more commanding.

I suddenly trembled weakly, my legs stiff frozen with fear unable to slip inside my panty now.

Shaking, and inside of the little comfort the disabled stall is now providing for me, I heard Kaname began to walk closer to my stall. On its own accord, my hands automatically flew themselves to the latch, tightening it shut.

"No Kaname… You stop…" I pleaded; the pureblood that I had began to look up to as my protector suddenly felt like an intruder. "What are you doing here?" I feebly asked.

As if an answer to my own question, droplets of my blood started flowing down my naked legs once again, and then I realized…

_Oh no...!_

Kaname pounded fiercely in my stall's door, "I can't resist… you… anymore Yuuki." Kaname implored, banging the door to my stall again.

I knew he was desperately holding back, if he had wanted to Kaname could have just burned this door down and suck the life out of me, but he didn't… and it was my entire fault for making him suffer like this…

A small pool of blood was now forming beneath my feet and into the purple floor tiles, I was still naked from the waist down, and I suddenly blushed deeply just realizing this, my vagina still dripping blood like a faucet.

"Kaname, I-"

_I want to hug you, to comfort you… To make you stop crying from the inside._

_

* * *

_

"Yuuki… Do you know how much I have waited for this?" Kaname softly whispered voice so dangerously low and emotionless. Kaname had stopped his banging and was now just standing idly in front of Yuuki's stall, just taking in the sweet, thick fragrance of her blood, in which he longed to taste so badly.

Crimson and lust-filled eyes had replaced Kaname's gentle brown ones; nothing was going to stop him from breaking that door down, utter desire and yearning had taken control of his soul now…

Preparing his fist to strike the stall down, Kaname was-

"What are you doing Kuran? You know this is a ladies restroom. If you're lost I can guide you back to the headmaster for some help." Zero interfered.

Kaname heard Zero's anti-vampire gun "Bloody Rose" being cocked straight to his heart, "Now slowly back up and follow me without a word Kuran, or else… any last words?" Zero derided, never losing his gun's perfect aim.

"No Zero!" Yuuki cried from inside of the stall.

* * *

"Yuuki don't come out of there, whatever the cost! Stay in there!" Zero demanded he was going to lose his sanity to, smelling Yuuki's blood at such close proximity was too _overpowering_.

_No, keep it together! Yuuki's safety is the only thing you care about!_

The Bloody Rose's aim suddenly dropped down, Zero's calm purple eyes flicking to a red hue, then back to purple again.

_What's happening? _Zero desperately asked himself.

A shot of pain from inside of him suddenly made Zero entirely collapse onto the floor, the pain for the lust of blood making him so vulnerable and weak, making him want to bite down Yuuki's neck again, to quench his aching thirst…

"Fuck you Kaname!" Zero hissed from the floor, the pain and want still fresh from the seizure on Zero's throbbing forehead. "Don't lay a finger on her you hear?" Zero faintly rasped, clutching at his Bloody Rose.

* * *

Kaname chuckled throatily at the bug on his feet right now, writhing like he's being possessed, yet being so arrogant to die just yet.

"You Level-D piece of shit, I applaud you of your great willpower, but today our little game of 'Catching Bugs' ends now." Kaname spat.

Walking over to the defenseless Zero, Kaname grabbed him by his uniform collar and dragged him up against the bathroom wall. "I think that was supposed to be my line, you son of a bitch! Why does a fly such as yourself suck on people's bloods and then leave behind an _itch_, an_ irritating itch_? We scratch and scratch and it only grows bigger and more irritating. A Level-D like you deserves to be exterminated!"

Kaname's clenched fist was starting to emanate a fiery heat, ready to punch Zero's lolling head.

* * *

"Kaname don't, please!" Yuuki shrieked throwing the stall's door open, revealing her bare and blood-stained flawless legs, blood still dripping out from her, the puddle of blood on Yuuki's feet accumulating still.

* * *

**A/N: Please kindly leave behind your reviews. More to come out of this story I promise! Just keep feeding me with your ideas and criticisms though, _I lust for them... _JK X'D That was kind of creepy... well hope you've enjoyed! Sorry in advance if any of you caught any poor grammar or any typos, I really try my best to fix everything. :'-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname immediately loosened his grip on Zero's collar, halting at his assault.

His thirsty eyes were taking in the blood spilled to the floor and examining every inch of Yuuki's delicious skin_, _as if even the tiniest of details missed will be of a great loss…

_It must taste as luscious and exquisite as it looks._

"Kaname if you hurt Zero! I… I will hate you!" Yuuki cried, pulling down her blouse to cover up her lower body.

_A second too late my sweet, _Kaname maliciously reflected, all the pureblood willpower he could have had mustered was all but forgotten.

Throwing Zero aside like the garbage he is, Kaname did not hesitate to approach Yuuki in one fluid motion to pin her up against the bathroom wall.

"_Kaname…"_ Yuuki inaudibly whimpered; looking feeble and frail under Kaname's viselike grip.

"You do not have to be afraid any longer Yuuki. I will take care of you…" Kaname huskily voiced, his balmy and moist breath blowing down over Yuuki's smooth neck. Kaname took this opportunity to lick a spot close to Yuuki's ears, teasing her.

Yuuki shivered; tears of confused and conflicting emotions was welling up within her, but she wasn't crying just yet, _no… _she was far from crying, she trusts her vampire so much that she hasn't even thought of Kaname ever meaning to hurt her, Yuuki was sure of that…

_The Kaname I had known 10 years ago will never change, not now and not ever._

"Yuuki… Do you trust me at all?" Kaname finally asked. His voice was laced with sorrow and regret for the first time.

"Of course I do!" Yuuki immediately shouted back, she couldn't believe Kaname ever sounding so doubtful before. She looked straight to his comforting and auburn eyes to get her point across.

Kaname's hold softened, "Then prove it… _kiss me."_

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

* * *

**_

_Yuuki just hold on… _

This was Zero, lying and hurting on the cold polished floor of the bathroom. He still hadn't fully recovered from his convulsion, plus being knocked to the ground by Kaname didn't exactly ease the pain at all.

_I'm going to make you pay for all the troubles and worry that you had caused Yuuki, _Zero resolutely sworn.

This had been the last straw, and Zero just couldn't help him self and watch Yuuki be "tortured" by that despicable, blood-sucking beast.

Propping himself up with his elbows Zero stood up on his knees, only to be attacked with yet another dizzying spell of ravenous need for blood.

_I need blood! Can't continue on… like this. _

Zero crawled from his fetal position, the pain and craving of blood still pounding from within him. Stopping short in front of Yuuki's "leftover" pool of blood, Zero warred between his human dignity and the beast that has wormed its way in.

_Should he or should he not take this blood?_

…

"Need blood… to save Yuuki." Zero barely muttered.

Zero crawled even more closely to the blood until his silver hair finally got stained from within the pool; he has decided and the beast had won.

"Argh!" Zero huddled himself once again to a fetal position.

_**Anger and agony  
are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
when the lights go off you will understand**_

It was ironic on how Zero had to rely on Yuuki's blood to save her; needing her to save her.

Does that make sense at all?

Unfolding himself from his position, Zero stuck out his tongue, cautiously at first, and then dipped it to the ruby elixir presented out before him.

That had struck a chord in Zero's senses; his relinquished hunger taking over him like sweet and bitter toxic.

Soon he had sat up and was bent over the blood, lapping away at it like a mad bulldog, his thirst seemingly unquenchable.

He was so absorbed with cleaning Yuuki's gratifying blood off the floor that Zero had not even notice her lips coming in contact with the pureblood's own.

Something he only had wished to have happened in his nightmares.

* * *

I waited; patiently waiting like I always do with Yuuki to make her decision.

The gravity of the situation was nerve-wracking, but I kept my expression as placid and indifferent as possible.

She was staring at me with such uncertainty inside her round, chestnut eyes, but I also detect infatuation from within.

_What have I done? Do I really hurt her this much? Can I ever comfort her as a lover?_

My hands were grazing at her shoulders, no longer trying to take control.

No longer I'm I going to hurt Yuuki again.

_**I thought we'd be fine  
all these years gone by  
now I'm asking you to listen  
well and tell me about everything  
No lies we're loosing time**_

"I'm sorry Yu-" I began to say, only to be abruptly cut short when Yuuki suddenly seized at my tie and forcefully tugged it down for me to bend down, little had I known that she was going to capture my mouth with her own delectably soft lips. My eyes widened in shock; I was caught completely off-guard, nonetheless I had recovered quickly and was soon kissing her back with as much fervor and passion a kiss can reflect.

_Yuuki…_

Yuuki's lips were pursed tight against mine, and her arms were wound around my neck as support to makeup for her petite and lean figure.

It felt like nothing I had ever felt before; better than the taste of blood itself…

Carefully breaking our kiss I proceeded to Yuuki's neck once again, tenderly licking the spot that was about to be marked by me. I felt her tremble, but her head shook vigorously with approval at the same time.

"D-do it, Kaname…" Yuuki timidly urged, gripping at my uniform coat tightly.

_**I'm not always like this  
It's something, I become  
A terrible weakness  
In my nature, in my blood  
Save me, oh save me, save me from myself  
Before I hurt somebody else again**_

I bared my fangs in preparation, and finally without the slightest hint of either doubt or regret, I pierced Yuuki's neck, drawing blood from her very vessels.

My mind was suddenly thrown in a lust-filled void for more, but integrity and justice soon had also flooded my mind as I sucked in more blood from Yuuki's neck.

What I had just done was a mortal sin to vampires, something we can never escape, no matter how hard we try, the sin we bear is inescapable._**  
**_

_**Domino motion jump starts when we touch  
The blackout approaching  
Here it comes now, wish me luck  
It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash  
I can't remember  
What have I done now?

* * *

**_

Zero had never disgraced himself as much as he did just now.

_Kaname was right; I am nothing but a monster myself, even more so than him._

Zero wiped the corners of his tainted mouth with the cuff of his dark Day Class uniform; he had just finish licking off the last drop of blood from the floor.

Had he really been protecting Yuuki all these years?

Zero writhed in agony; the inevitable was coming to pass. He was becoming a Level E, even after just consuming blood.

He was disgusted by himself; drinking Yuuki's blood for the past couple of months. She had willingly offered her blood to him just that he can survive; to buy time for him as a human, and yet here he was, on the brink of mutating to a Level E.

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all**_

_I'm sorry Yuuki..._

Zero mustered up the little control he had over his body and turned around to face Yuuki and Kaname, but as soon as he saw what was transpiring, Zero wished he hadn't had lost his sight at the two of them at all.

"Kaname what the fuck are you doing?" Zero demanded, fury mixing up with his dormant Level E powers inside of him.

He wanted to rip him off of Yuuki, who is looking pale and quiet weak already from the loss of blood.

Kaname released his fangs from Yuuki's neck in compliance to Zero's request, but had glowered back at him with contempt and loathing.

"You're not going to last long…Zero Kiryuu." Kaname curtly stated, wiping off Yuuki's blood from his mouth.

"You don't think I know that? Yuuki are you alright?" Zero was still clutching at his sides but is able to limp forward to Yuuki.

"Yuuki" Zero called out again.

* * *

Yuuki's eyes were closed, but fluttered open slowly upon hearing her name aloud.

_Zero, is it you? _

I was in Kaname's protective arms, "Yuuki had I drank too much blood from you?" Kaname softly questioned.

"No it's alright." I replied, "Though I do feel a bit light-headed. It's nothing to worry about, I'm used to it." I reassured of him, even giving Kaname a small smile.

"Yuuki, why did you ever… Ever let him do this to you? Can't you see how this will turn out?" Zero chided.

"You still have a chance, I can-" Zero suddenly doubled over in an excruciating pain; his face contorting with twisted agony.

_**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end**_

"Zero! Zero are you okay?" I tried to squirm out of Kaname's hold, only to be pushed back.

"Let him be Yuuki." Kaname interjected.

"B-but Zero..." I can only do but watch as Zero suffered.

_**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long**_

"Zero!" Tears were starting to escape from my eyes and running down my cheeks, I wanted to hug him and have him drink some of blood, anything at all to make him stop from suffering!

_Only a pureblood can help Zero now…_

Yuuki felt hopeless and at loss, what can she do for Zero? Cry and plead for him? What good can any of those do?

Yuuki covered her flushed face with her hands as she desperately wiped off the tears.

_If only I can do something, I will do it._

And as if her prayers were being answered, Yuuki began to feel her heart beat pump faster, she was feeling ill but at the same time a peculiar feeling of power was also being released from within her.

"Kaname what's going on?" Yuuki asked, growing anxious and scared of the overwhelming sensation.

_She…she also wasn't transforming? Is she?_

"Sshh my dear, the time has almost come." Kaname murmured softly, stroking my hair.

"What time? Kaname what are you talking about?"

Kaname crouched down on his knees and started to run his tongue over my thighs where blood has leaked.

A tight moan had escaped my lips, and immediately I clamped my thighs together.

"K-Kaname?"

"Yuuki you shouldn't be scared." Kaname cooed.

I don't know why Kaname started to act like this all of a sudden, but I got a feeling that it has something to do with the new powers I am feeling inside my body. For the better or for the worst.

_**I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else**_

_**someone else...**_

_**is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,  
is it any wonder why,  
I'm scared...

* * *

**_

**A/N: Do not worry readers, the lemon(s) will just have to wait until next chapter, that I promise. Anyways what do you think? Should I just kill off Zero here?**** Please, as always leave behind your ideas and reviews, they are like little gifts for me :-) Sorry in advance if any of you had caught poor grammar, typos, etc. etc. I try to fix everything on my own.  
**

**Song excerpts used (not in order):**

**_*In the End - _Linkin Park**

**_*Shattered_ - Trading Yesterday**

**_*Second Chance - _Shinedown**

**_*Glittering Cloud - _Imogen Heap**

***_Tomorrow - _SR-71**

**_*Pain - _Three Days Grace**

**_*For Blue Skies - _Strays Don't Sleep**

***_Battle - _Colbie Caillat  
**

**DISCLAIMER: All lyrics belong to each rightful songwriter, I do not take credit on anything, even the characters on this story since I did not create any of them. X'-p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Upon being marked as a vampire Seiren was blessed with extraordinary x-ray vision, enabling her to see through solid structures, be it the densest or the most compact; she would still be able to catch a glimpse of mere shadows all the way from the next room if she so does wish. So in other words, she's the real deal for espionage work.

This whole time, she had been attentively observing her Master from a vacant classroom bordering the side of the girl's bathroom, using her acute x-ray vision in the process.

_Should I interfere and kill that Level-E now? _Seiren began to wonder, as she pressed herself closer to the adjacent wall facing her target. _No, Lord Kuran would have done so by now if he had wanted him dead._

She watched as the fool, Zero, give in to his thirst and repulsively lick off blood from the cold-tiled flooring. She has witnessed more inhuman and gruesome Level-Es before, so seeing Zero in such a lust-driven state doesn't faze Seiren the least. Often the most common way that Level-Es replenish their hunger (when they don't find their meals fast enough) was to other than rip out a chunk of their own flesh and start feeding on their very own blood. Of course, those types were of the lowest of Level-Es, and Seiren could tell that this Zero hasn't even transformed into one just yet, but was definitely hanging on by a thread to his current Level-D form.

_He still can be saved_… Seiren unexpectedly thought as she saw Zero's body tremor with suppressed agony. Immediately catching herself felt pity towards the vampire hunter, Seiren shook the thought out, focusing on her main priority: the safety of her Lord Kaname_._

_She was actually feeling pity for this low-life? The one that had tried to hurt her master one too many times? _

Usually thought of as the most indifferent and emotionless, Seiren is actually one of the most loyal and sympathetic amongst the Night Class students. But seeing that her countenance is naturally impassive and usually detached, as well as adding to the fact that she's the personal guard and spy of the pureblood leader Kaname Kuran, one would eventually come to a biased conclusion that she is merely a puppet that follows and moves along by the tug of her puppet strings.

_Impossible… He'll inevitably become a Level-E and nothing more…_

Seiren continued her surveillance from behind her cover. She'll just have to bust this pretty little wall down if things come to its worse.

* * *

"Where could have Lord Kaname gone to in the middle of class?" Hanabusa irritably asked, tapping his pencil on his desk. "Maybe he was off to find Yuuki's scent. Every one of us here had also distinguished her smell. _Peachy with a tint of vanilla_…"

***Tap-tap-tap***

"It's not like him to just run off like that. Maybe Yuuki and Lord Kaname are sneaking off somewhere… I just want this class to end! Lord Kaname always gets spe-"

"Shut up!" Ruka suddenly yelled from her desk, hurling her Literature textbook at Hanabusa in utter frustration.

***Tap-**_**tap-t**_*** **Hanabusa right away stopped his ranting and blinked at the very angered Ruka, easily catching the aimed projectile between his thumb and forefinger with no difficulty.

"Ruka there's no need for such hostile behavior." Hanabusa teasingly scolded, tossing the book back to her desk.

"Just shut up for once Hanabusa! Lord Kaname will never skip class just for that _human girl_!" Standing up from her seat, Ruka turned around and stormed off the classroom; taking out her anger elsewhere before she will seriously mind-control Hanabusa to slap his own conceited face until they bleed.

'_Fuck that annoying bastard…' _Ruka mentally hissed, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"Ruka! Wait!" Akatsuki didn't hesitate to follow behind her.

"What the hell did I ever do to her?" Hanabusa questioned after Ruka's retreating figure, looking towards Rima and Shiki for an answer.

"You're just annoying…flat out." Rima glumly replied, taking out her fiftieth pocky stick to nibble on.

"And not to mention on detention!" Professor Brentworth added, shuffling his papers onto his leather briefcase.

"What? But professor…" Hanabusa protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"Class is now over." The professor languidly announced to the students, not taking his eyes away from his paperwork as the students all eagerly paraded out of the classroom. "Now as for you Hanabusa, you best be writing down Latin definitions until your detention is over, and of course write it in both Latin and English translations please."

"_You old cripple…" _Hanabusa muttered to himself as he took out his own dictionary from his backpack. "_Good thing Latin's my second language." _

"Well, see you later." Shiki half-heartedly bid farewell to Hanabusa, hitching his backpack into one shoulder.

"_Vale" _Hanabusa casually replied in crisp Latin.

Shiki rolled his eyes, "Better get outta here then…Rima?" Shiki turned to Rima, who was still remaining motionless on her sit.

***crunch***

"Hanabusa's right… There's something off…in the air. Can't you smell Yuuki's blood differently?" Rima asked Shiki.

"_Recte ego semper." _Hanabusa indignantly scoffed.

"Yes… I smell that this one is thicker…" Shiki analyzed in the air.

***crunch* **Rima bit on the last piece of pocky on her pack, contemplating at their situation.

"Shit I'm out of pocky…" Rima muttered, shaking the empty cardboard box in her hands.

"What you're out of pocky? You're never out of pocky!" Shiki replied, growing anxious.

"I know, I thought I brought a whole stash of em' on my backpack, I usually do… Is it pocky karma?" Rima concluded thoughtfully.

Shiki agreed, "There's definitely something wrong, you running out of pocky is more than just a coincidence..."

"We best follow Lord Kaname then." Rima grabbed her stuff hurriedly as she bounded off to the door.

"Who knew that our pocky could ever have karma?" Shiki asked as he walked side by side with Rima.

"Beats me, but I think it's also telling us to slow down on the snack." Rima replied.

Hanabusa had caught on that little snippet of Shiki's and Rima's conversation.

_Pocky karma? Really, you guys are just too obsessed with the stuff! _Hanabusa smirked.

"_Ridiculus assumptio" _Hanabusa sighed in Latin as he picked up his pen and continued writing the stupid definitions.

* * *

"_**Seiren, inform the others to stay on their dorms after class." **_Kaname ordered Seiren telepathically.

_He knew I was here?_

"_Yes Master, I'm on my way." _And with speed defying that of physics, Seiren was off back to class, where she hoped hasn't ended yet…

* * *

Ruka stopped in front of the fountain, its water drizzling down over the center, catching diamond flecks of light from the moon, and slithering to equilibrium over the pool gathered at the base, reflecting everything clearly above it.

"Akatsuki you don't have to feel pity towards me…" Ruka gathered her hand to a constrained fist and placed it on her chest.

Akatsuki stopped a couple of feet behind Ruka as she poignantly looked up at the night sky.

"Yuuki's in trouble… I-I can smell her fear… You best be going towards her direction," Ruka meekly continued, her voice seemingly composed, though Akatsuki knew better.

_It was pretty stupid of me to think Lord Kaname had ever harbored true feelings for me… _Ruka faintly smiled._ Does she still love Lord Kaname? She was so sure of her answers then…but now. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. Of course devotion as a loyal subordinate is another thing._

"No, not until I know that you're feeling alright!" Akatsuki firmly replied, walking to Ruka's side.

"I'm fine Akatsuki." Ruka brushed off his hand off her shoulder and walked away. "I think I just need some solitary time you know. Can you please do that for me? Leave me alone?"

"Yeah…" Akatsuki felt useless, disappointment evident within his voice.

He can never disagree with her. So he obeyed her wishes without much hesitation.

Her sadness that ran deep is slow to heal, it only deepens still whenever Yuuki is about, and his…hopeless; his love for her fruitless. His head slightly hung low, Akatsuki turned on his heel and left Ruka to her much needed rumination.

_Maybe –overtime- I can heal you, Ruka. I promise. The wound that Lord Kaname has left._

With that thought, Akatsuki stopped midway and looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Just don't stay out here for too long. You'll catch a cold you know…here." The wind had picked up relentlessly and was teasingly blowing about Ruka's distinctive rose-scented shampoo over Kain's sense of smell more robustly. He walked back and retraced his steps to Ruka, who was still rooted to the same spot, her back facing Akatsuki.

He shrugged off his large Night Class blazer and endearingly wrapped it around Ruka's slender shoulders. Ruka tensed, but she didn't turn around. "If you're going to mope around here all night, at least I'll know you'll be warm and comfortable with this." Strangely enough, Ruka tightened the silken hug of Akatsuki's colossus blazer over her upper body. Though grateful, Ruka smirked, "We're vampires Kain. We don't feel this-so-called-'cold', we never succumb to any sickness, and I don't feel any warmth at all...but thank you for everything though, you were my only…" Her voice cracked, as if what will follow will be a flow of her tears.

_Lord Kaname…_the two words that were constantly on Ruka's mind.

She gulped it back down and did the unthinkable instead-

Ruka spun around suddenly and caught Akatsuki by surprise with a tight embrace.

"You were my only friend." Ruka finished, letting a single, inconspicuous tear fall over her left cheek, reabsorbed quickly by Akatsuki's thin polo shirt.

_Ruka? _

Akatsuki, flabbergasted as he is at Ruka's unexpected swing of moods, pulled her in closer. "Can you feel this warmth Ruka?" Akatsuki whispered, slowly inhaling in her scent from her pale blonde tresses.

"I do..." Ruka whispered back, still clinging onto him like a child.

_When was the time Lord Kaname ever emitted such "warmth" towards her? She had only felt ice imprisoned within his mesmerizing look when he first drank blood from her; cold and half-hearted was he, not knowing that he was foolishly drawing her in without the slightest means to. This feeling was different from any she had ever felt before becoming a vampire. This wasn't warmth that vampires couldn't feel; this was the warmth that any living being can feel: warmth that is intimate and full of care, warmth that only a true friend can ever give. One thing was for sure: Ruka never wanted to let go of this newfound "warmth" she and Akatsuki was sharing. She could have stuck to this position all god-damn night if it meant holding onto this warmth for as long as she could._

"Don't let go, Akatsuki." Ruka wistfully muttered.

"I won't" Akatsuki promised.

* * *

Seiren leapt from tree branch to tree branch, never going astray within her rhythm.

Unfortunately for her, she had to play the seeker to her classmates that had already left class almost half an hour ago. She was now tracking down Ruka and Akatsuki's scent from the school garden. Closing in on the two, Seiren spotted them up close. She really didn't want to make herself known just yet, nor did she wanted to disturb them, but his orders were always hasty and so Seiren must deliver them as quickly as possible.

"Sorry to intrude. But both your presence is needed in the Moon Dormitory for a rendezvous with the others." A flash of gray had descended from the tree branches and skillfully landed with a soft _thud _to the ground beside Kain and Ruka, "Orders from Lord Kaname." Seiren finished curtly, crouching low to the ground,

_I found Hanabusa, and now Akatsuki and Ruka…but where the hell is Touya and Shiki? _Seiren was rather urgent and impatient inside, though her exterior betrayed any of it ever even existing on the young informant's mind. She couldn't even detect the standardized pocky scent from the two. She asked Hanabusa where they had gone off to but as to be expected he didn't knew either.

"Akatsuki, if by any chance you know where Shiki and Rima are, tell me." Seiren stood up to her full height and waited for an answer from Akatsuki. "I really am not sure, maybe they have modeling work or something. Impromptu photo shoots. You know." Akatsuki replied.

_No good at all _Seiren mused as she zoned out from Akatsuki's speech.

* * *

"Someone's drinking who?" Rima incredulously asked Shiki for the umpteenth time. They were running towards the source of their suspicions. Blood is being drawn out, and not just any blood for that matter, but _Yuuki's blood. _"And no other than Lord Kaname I reckon." Rima cautiously whispered. "Yes…" Shiki nonchalantly replied, running with even more momentum than before. "Hey Shiki wait up!" Rima breathlessly caught up to her partner.

Shiki didn't comprehend it at all. Why, his pureblood cousin was doing this all of a sudden. Uncontained thirst maybe? Extreme depression? "We're close…to Yuuki." Rima informed, her electricity getting excited on her fingertips. Shiki warily looked over at Rima, _maybe the scent of blood too near has gotten her senses to overdrive. _"Are you feeling okay Rima?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah I'm fine. This darn weather I guess conjuring up my powers…"

Shiki nodded and refocused his sight again ahead of their path. The stench of blood was overwhelmingly powerful now.

"What's up with this smell? Anymore and I think I'll be high!" Rima cupped her nose with a dainty silk hanky and gave Shiki one to, who tied it behind him as a sort of face mask. "Thanks, same here." Shiki cupped the mask tighter to his nose, craving for blood right now is very untimely. Slipping his free hand into his breast pocket, Shiki took out a blood tablet and popped it in whole into his mouth. _That should suffice for now._

The path ahead was ominous, Rima can sense _two _purebloods now, and then…a somewhat early stage of a Level E _beast._

"Lord Kaname and another pureblood..." Rima couldn't finish her sentence as their proud leader stood barring their way ahead. At the horrific sight of dripping blood and gleaming fangs, Rima almost wanted to run the other way again and escape this morbid reality, but Shiki didn't budge, just taking in the view from afar and analyzing it carefully.

"Come here a little closer my cousin and give our _awakened relative _a proper family reunion." Kaname was cradling the other pureblood onto his arms, the one dripping blood.

Rima didn't understand _awakened relative, family reunion? _Was Lord Kaname referring to the pureblood on his arms? "Where's Yuuki, Lord Kaname? We smelled her blood…" Rima discontinued, and had imagined Lord Kaname drinking every drop of Yuuki's blood and be discarded somewhere.

Their leader drenched of blood and malice smiled slightly at Rima's ignorant thoughts…_ah, ignorance sure is bliss,_ thought Kaname.

His attention returned to Shiki as he began to stride forward. "Who is she? How come another pureblood of our clan mysteriously appears on your hands after all this years?" Shiki asked.

"She's-"

"_Yuuki…" _Zero was crawling out of the girl's bathroom at such a torturous pace, his body failing him. The last traces of humanity were slipping away, and he yearns to kiss Yuuki before falling into that darkness. _Impossible._

Kaname watched with melancholy eyes.

"What a pitiful excuse for a vampire hunter…"

* * *

Yuuki didn't know what she had woken up from. It was a flashback…but more real it was tangible. The flashback was no mere flashback however; it was _her _memories that had been sealed away, and now Yuuki knew that she was a pureblood vampire from birth all along.

Awakening was a bitch, Yuuki confirmed. Opening her eyes, the first thing that she took notice of was the striking familiarities between Kaname's features and hers. They were blood siblings after all, so it shouldn't be a surprise to her now that the truth was revealed.

Gracefully leaping off of Kaname's arms, Yuuki approached Zero from the ground and calmly sat by him. Placing Zero's head on her lap, Yuuki began to stroke his silver hair stained by blood. Zero shivered at Yuuki's touch.

"_Thank you Yuuki" _Zero softly spoke.

"Drink from me you bastard." Yuuki sternly replied bringing her neck to Zero's lips.

Zero lightly chuckled, "I'm afraid this is the line where I stop taking advantage of other people's generosity. No Yuuki, I won't drink of you. I want you to be the one that draws the sword to my death. Kill me before it's too late." Zero kissed Yuuki's neck instead, before pulling her away from him. His lips cold and cracked, whereas Yuuki's neck was warm and smooth.

"DON'T LOSE HOPE ZERO! I'M GOING TO BE DAMNED THE DAY I'LL EVER TRY TO KILL YOU!" Yuuki huddled closer to Zero's chest and began to sob violently.

"If I need to fucking deliver my blood to you some other way I will! You're so selfish Zero!" Yuuki pierced her arm hard and hastily drew out a mouthful of blood to her lips. Quickly bending over Zero, Yuuki kissed him her blood. Her tongue was guiding the flow of blood from her mouth onto his, ramming rapidly along the walls of his cheek, her tongue got cut along Zero's sharp fang on the process.

_More blood that way, _Yuuki thought. When all the blood was fully transferred, Yuuki pulled away from Zero and bared her fangs to be sunk onto her skin again.

_Thank you Yuuki… Thank you for kissing me that one last time…Our one last bloody kiss._

Zero was perfectly aware when Kaname aimed his own Bloody Rose at him when Yuuki was drawing more blood away from her self.

"_End me" _Zero barely whispered.

"As you wish" Kaname replied.

***BAM***

* * *

A shrill cry was heard in the middle of the night.

And from the headmaster's quarters, Kaien Cross had been awoken from his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hadn't had enough time to proof-read, so my apologies for any mistakes. I know I said I'll put lemons on this chapter, but I felt like it wasn't leading to anything, so I went with this idea. Sorry for like the 3 weeks delay also! I promised I'll update faster! :-) Now, please, kindly leave behind a review...**

***Latin translations all acquired through Google Translator (though it was hard adjusting the English grammar to Latin grammar and stuff)  
**


	4. The Longest Night Yet

_Blood…_

The very word itself draws an imaginary knife and plunges it deep into my heart…which also pulsates with the same crimson tears.

Blood is spilled everywhere, blood is deep within our flesh sustaining existence, and yet it's all over the floor, indicating that existence was slowly slipping away within my grasp.

_My existence_

I hacked up more blood from my mouth as the bullet settled in my stomach; I was able to intercept it from piercing Zero.

_Just in the nick of time._

"_Yuuki…" _Kaname whispered, stunned. He dropped the _Bloody Rose _with a heavy clank in the marbled floor, petrified and anguished written amongst his pale and blanched expression.

My left arm was cradling what little blood the shot had burned though my stomach. I looked pitiful, but I managed to look up to Kaname, my big brown eyes glistening in sorrow, tears fresh with disappointment.

_Kaname… Why? _My eyes conveyed these words, these words of hurt to Kaname.

"Zero's my friend… I-I don't want you…trying to kill my friends Kaname…" And I fell short of one more breath before collapsing to the floor…squarely on Zero's chest.

* * *

My blood was flooding through Zero's soiled polo, staining him with red liquid that merely a minute ago was being fed to him.

_Blood_…how he loathed the word now. It meant nothing but life, and his life exactly wasn't even worth saving; wasn't even worth Yuuki's blood...

_Why? _

"WHY YUUKI?" Zero cried in misery, clutching the brunette closer to his cold and stiff body.

_She's still emanating body heat, and still breathing, if only faintly…_

"Yuuki! Speak to me Yuuki!" Zero was frantically shaking Yuuki, in futile effort to reassure himself that she wasn't dead.

"She won't die. She's a pureblood. Judging by the injury, the bullet has missed a vital organ. Nothing too serious…except the loss of _blood _that is…" A warm hand was placed on Zero's forehead, a touch so fleeting yet so penetrating through his numbed senses that it brought tears to his eyes.

_Yes… crying_.

'_I'm pathetic.' _

"There's nothing to cry about Zero. Yuuki's fine." Headmaster Cross withdrew his hands from Zero's forehead, seeing it inflicts him anxiety; an opposite effect he didn't desire.

_This boy…He's only here right now because of his will to save Yuuki. He-…Zero should have transformed to a monster by now. _

"Headmaster Kaien Cross, a pleasure to see you." Kaname smoothly veered around Zero's body and bent down to pick up Yuuki. Zero flinched as he tried to sit up and bring Yuuki back to his arms, "Don't touch her Kuran! You're the one who had hurt her on the first place!" Coughing, Zero shut his eyes tight as currents of blinding white light began to pound within his vision.

"So I was in the middle of my sleep when I heard this commotion on the Night Class building hall. Care to explain dorm leader?" Kaien pushed his thin glasses up, reflecting a sliver of the moon's illumination.

"Yuuki accidentally passed by our halls, with her blood from menstruation…_ dangerously enticing_ our senses. I sought a way to stanch the _blood _and smell, but have failed in my part..." Kaname took out the other little details which he most certainly knows Kaien doesn't need any knowledge of.

He sincerely regretted giving in into his temptations…

_Yuuki's blood, Yuuki's lips, Yuuki's skin…he wished he was stronger_.

_He wished he could have waited, just a little bit longer._

He closed his eyes shut, letting his mind wander to his darkest of pleasures wasn't something he'll usually bend to so amenably. But his sister…his sister ignites those feelings in him, which he fears he'll no longer be able to control.

_He fears that his sister wouldn't be able to control it._

Kaname hugged Yuuki closer to his body, taking a deep breath; taking in her blood's potent smell. When he finally tasted her blood, it wasn't tinged with a honey-sweet flavor to it like he expected it to be, no, it had more like a dark and addicting _bittersweet _sensation to it…which he couldn't possibly get enough of, he contemplated.

"Her injuries would be nothing now, now that she is a pureblood. But it will still take some time to heal since she isn't fully _accustomed _to the transformations yet."

"And what are you supposedly going to do now, Kaname? Now, that you've finally awaken Yuuki?" Kaien wasn't expecting this of Kaname, he thought for sure he was going to do this at another, more _appropriate_ time when Yuuki felt ready and so did he.

Never did he visualize it happening like this, and Zero… Kaien deduced the only reason why Zero was staying sane now was that he had taken blood from either Kaname or Yuuki…but the fact that he will become a Level E still stands, only delayed briefly. He calculates a total of 2 days before his complete transformation, but within those 2 days, side effects would already have kicked in…_like the urge of animalistic need for blood, delusions, and longer fangs, inhumane bodily transformations, and finally the loss of self awareness and control… _

"I'll take care of her for the time being…in our dormitories, and I'll tend to her _feeding _myself." Kaname slightly gave a curt nod and silently walked past Kaien, Yuuki still unconscious in his arms.

"Wait" Kaien tersely dropped a hand on Kaname's shoulders, stopping him on his tracks. "I hate for you to erase her memories about tonight's _circumstances_…"

"_I won't…" _Kaname whispered adamantly.

Kaien felt uneasy for a decision, whether or not he truly trusted Kaname with the responsibility of Yuuki was overbearing. But in reality he knew he no longer had the right to stake and claim her as his own…she has grown without him, no longer within his overprotective reach. Kaien knew he didn't deserve her comfort anymore…

* * *

"_Headmaster, headmaster!" cried a 7 year old Yuuki, holding a plate of iced cookies that had just been freshly baked in her toy kitchen set. In the end, it occupied the young girl's time a great deal on whether or not to offer it to her Kaname or to the headmaster, but seeing that the headmaster had looked pretty down lately had provoked inner Yuuki's thoughts to best give the homemade goodness to her adoptive father instead. 'Don't worry', she reassures herself; she'll be baking another batch to her most favorite person later. _

"_Yes Yuuki!" Kaien smiled warmly upon the sight of the wholly naïve child, presenting to him proudly a plate of partially burnt crisps of dough, adorned with thick dollops of sprinkled, sugared cream from their pantry. He hesitantly plucked one out of the silver tray, and popping it in; his tongue purposefully avoided the paper-like burnt crisps, and swirled more around on the moist and sweet cream, placed not-so delicately atop. "Hmm, yummy!" Kaien gulped it all down as quickly as he could after pleasuring himself of the cream and gave a small, good-hearted pat on Yuuki's head as a sign of gratitude. Yuuki glowed warmly inside, seeing that her headmaster had enjoyed her cooking. _

"_Now, now…shouldn't you be waiting for Kaname to arrive at this time?" Kaien took a sip long and hard from his cup of lemongrass tea, motioning for Yuuki to sit down on one of his seats with a wave of his free hand. _

"_Well I will…" Yuuki placidly replied, placing the cookies down on a plush, burgundy seat besides Kaien's desk and plopping down on another. "I know you've been sad headmaster…I want to help…" Yuuki saddened on just the mere fact of somebody being sad, sadness to her was in complete contradiction of everything that she believed in…she doesn't want to be sad anymore, it hurts her and the people she cared about in more ways than one._

_Kaien's amused expression immediately dropped; Yuuki trying to console him of his problems was the last thing he had dreamed of. He never wants anybody carrying his own burdens, especially his meek little Yuuki. It pains him to think of her suffering that way, thinking about an old, washed up fogey like him and his troubles, instead of dreaming up her own youthful and imaginative fantasies, such as a- a unicorn palace for example. _

_Sometimes the capacity of her modesty and kindness surprises even him; for a little girl to have a heart that is so true and golden, will surely touch and give the world reprieve from the darkness… That's what Kaien believes in, 'This girl is purely something else; she has about her a healing aura that just lets anybody open up to her will. If people from all over the world were just like her, the world will be a better place for sure.'_

"_So headmaster what had been your problems?" Yuuki sat obediently on her seat, barely taking any space from the cushions. _

_Kaien sighed and swerved his chair just a degree away from Yuuki, removing his glasses from the bridge of his nose and cleaning the lenses from miniscule dust. How was he to begin? Lately his grieving and musings were about Shizuka Hio, a pureblooded vampire, well-known for her tragically wronged past and for having a brain that's been completely tangled in terminal delusion. Recently she committed first degree massacre to the entire Kiryuu family with the exception of one Zero Kiryuu, but a twin however, Ichiru Kiryuu, has been caught missing, leaving him either dead or alive, with the latter taken in full investigation. Now, he was left to dealing with legal and court papers to take the young Kiryuu in, which to his disliking, had been very tedious and stressful, adding now to the fact the he had been deprived of the soothing and peaceful presence of his Yuuki._

"_Well Yuuki, another person will be accompanying us now and will be joining our household from then on…the papers aren't legalized yet, but soon they will be and that's what been bothering me lately. The papers and the moving are all very chaotic. But I am also worried about Zero himself; it was my decision to take him in, not his, surely it is for the best I hope. His family had been killed you see; his parents and maybe even his brother, so try to understand Yuuki, even for just a little, about his feelings and how he may react a little coldly towards others at first…" Kaien knew about Zero's behavior first hand, he had "talked" to him once on the Police Station, giving his well-wishes and respects to the boy and about his deceased parents. Indeed the boy paid no mind on the headmaster's comments, nodding time and again to show as his ambiguous responds and maybe even whispering a single worded reply if the headmaster was lucky enough to have piqued the boy's interest to such level of conversing._

_Yuuki's eyes meanwhile, glazed with concern and understanding, absorbing the headmaster's words with sympathy and determination. _

"_Don't worry headmaster! Zero would be lucky to have you! I'll take care of him don't worry, though I do feel sad about him and his family… Oh, I know! Cookies! My cookies will make him happy again!" Yuuki beamed brightly, soft, concave dimples appearing instantaneously on both sides of her mouth. As if to emphasize her point, Yuuki grabbed the tray of cookies from the other seat and smiled again as she displayed it on her arms in front of the headmaster, "This are for you headmaster!" Yuuki placed the tray on the table and left it there. "Now I have you, Kaname, and Zero to take care of! Goodness me! My kitchen would be so busy now; more cookies, and more cookies!" Yuuki leapt off her sit and blew a kiss to her father, "Thank you headmaster, now I must help Kaname and his smiling problems, oh and his cookies to!" And with that, Yuuki was up and about, leaving the headmaster to gloat about having such a beautiful daughter._

_He felt relief over Yuuki's reactions, happy even then that Yuuki was actually looking forward to meeting Zero and helping him, though he seriously doubt about those cookie of hers…he'll teach her how to bake properly in the midst of his free time someday…_

* * *

"Very well, Yuuki is in your _temporary _care then Kaname, and you_ will explain_." Kaien let go of Kaname with these words, and looked down on the marbled floor. He never in the life of him, wanted his Yuuki to have become a vampire, but it looks like she won't be in his hands anymore, but of Kaname's, and all he could do is hope that he keep his word.

Kaname proceeded to exit the hallway without another word.

"Kaname!" Shiki immediately blocked Kaname with a blood whip, which dispersed and sizzled away upon touching Kaname's skin.

Shiki didn't touch this subject lightly, subjects that had been kept secret from him that is.

From the sidelines, he and Rima had watched with open mouths as Yuuki forcefully transfer her blood to Zero, up until the moment when Headmaster Cross came flying in just after Yuuki had been shot, advising them to stay out of their way for the time being…

"Well I'm tired of being kept in the dark Kaname! Just what exactly is going on?" Shiki didn't relent from attempting to hinder Kaname again with his blood whip, he needed answers; how was it possible that there was another pureblood?

'_Kuso!' _Shiki scowled.

"Your efforts are meaningless… I will explain soon after. Gather in the Moon dormitory along with the others for the meantime until I say so."

Kaname looked back at Zero for the last time, a glint of satisfaction crossing his relaxed, auburn orbs before finally disappearing into the shadows.

"Kaname!" Both Zero and Shiki called over, to nothing but the gathering mist…

* * *

Takuma had heard news of a new pureblooded scent going around the campus, all vampires as it seems were gathered in the Moon dormitory, and as his duties dictated him to, he was filling in for the absence of Kaname….

"Everyone! Everyone! Please maintain the voice level to a minimum! I am sure Lord Kaname will come in to update us of the rumors that had been circulating around the Night Class. We don't want to disturb the neighboring Day Class, so please keep it down!" Takuma had to resort in a bullhorn if any of his messages were to come across the crowd at all, now he also had a whistle for safety measures.

***TWEEET!* **

"RACHEL, DEAN! QUIT THE PRANKS ALREADY! OI! AND HANABUSA STOP HOARDING OUR RATION OF BLOOD TABLETS!" Takuma yelled through the bullhorn.

_Sigh, when will Lord Kaname come in here anyway? I honestly don't know if I can put up with these vice presidential responsibilities anymore, _Takuma inwardly groaned. First off, his coach accessories isn't exactly making him look _vampire _(much to his dismay), and also he's giving the impression of one of those frantic Day Class committee members trying to stabilize the screaming fangirls, only this time it's the other way around, now it's the vampires that needs calming down of.

_I love my job_, Takuma sarcastically joked, fingering his silver whistle with slight contempt. Scanning the room for anymore signs of brewing trouble, Takuma saw Hanabusa grimace and frown deeply on his seat, a nasty aura pervading his way. Takuma knew he was just pissed, and he chuckled to himself over his classmate's unusual foreboding demeanor. Typically Hanabusa was the butt of all jokes, now he looks like he could kill with one of those nasty glares of his.

Sighing to himself, Takuma instantly saw one group of boys trying to get access inside the girl's hallway; Takuma whistled without hesitation and began yelling threats directed to the troublemakers.

_I swear vampires are so much worse to deal with than those crazed Day Class fangirls... I almost think Zero and Yuuki have it easy with their jobs, _Takuma bitterly thought, catching another group of girls trying to get inside the _boy's _hallway.

"Oi, girls!" Takuma shouted, embarrassment creeping over his pale complexion, _now the girls? This day will never end! _The girls just giggled over at Takuma, ignoring his whistles and shouts. "_Sorry Takuma-kun!"_

* * *

"_Whatever_" mumbled Hanabusa from the other side of the room, locking the chest containing the blood tablets with annoyance. Usually 6 tablets are officially prescribed to a vampire per day, taking in anymore can be considered hazardous due to the high intake of artificial vitamins and proteins usually found in authentic blood, but obviously that isn't the case for students like Hanabusa. He insisted on a reservoir of emergency blood tablets on the go, meaning his bag and pockets were filled with sneaked tablets.

_It's freaking bad enough already that they switched the flavors to diet from the original; this shit tastes like water with little flavors to dilute it! _Hanabusa commented mentally. He disliked having his nutrition lacking in taste and quantities, and lately he's been suffering with these new "diet" blood tablets and there almost flavorless taste, barely satisfying his illimitable hunger. "Look I even lost a pound or two this week because of this tasteless crap!" Hanabusa complained to no one in particular.

And then there's the thick, intoxicating smell of blood drifting heavily in the air since class had ended, enticing and riling up the whole vampire student body. _Oh, how I'll kill for a taste of fresh blood! _Hanabusa's killer instincts immediately kicked in at the thought of blood. Real blood… It has been quite a while since he's last meeting with Yuuki Cross, that night when he had gotten a sliver of her blood dancing wildly and happily on his tongue, for a price that he had to pay of course…but it didn't matter, it was worth it for a drop of her blood. And since then, Hanabusa had immediately realized, that nothing, I mean nothing, could ever compare to real human blood. It's like eating a bar of chocolate, but in lieu of that, blood tablets are like crappy and bitter cough drops; it eases the edge of your hunger for something _much sweeter, _sure, but it still pales in comparison from the real thing.

His fingers started to tremble a little, Hanabusa's palms were beginning to sweat profusely, and his heart beat was racing abnormally. Hanabusa impulsively clutched at his uniform; near where his heart was having a marathon, he was breathing in raggedly…his withdrawal was occurring.

_Shit! I could've sworn I took my supplementary medicine this morning, shit not now! _Hanabusa scowled, tightening his grip on the bronze key on hand. He shook his head to calm some of his nerves down; shakily he unlocked the chest again and immediately threw in 2 blood tablets simultaneously to his mouth.

_That should make the withdrawal less painful… _Limping, Hanabusa dragged himself to the double oak doors, thanking the gods that no one had noticed his odd disappearance besides the chest. He thought for sure that Takuma was going to whistle him in. Slipping out as quietly as he could, he let his eyes transform to its original red lust color, partially letting his withdrawal take over and mostly because he just needs real blood right now.

These attacks were occurring more frequently now, and Hanabusa made sure use of it now and then. His withdrawals actually stirred his powers to the abnormal rate, a side effect that he didn't knew about until he had researched further. The downside is that for most of the time, half of his mind is completely shut down, meaning his mouth could be running off a string of curses without him aware of it at all, or totally rendering his judgments in a heady haze of obscurity. He needed to be extra careful with the effects, but it was a risk worth taking if he could at least figure out where that damn blood scent is coming from.

No longer limping, and still in control of his sense of direction, Hanabusa let his heightened smell pinpoint the direction of the blood scent saturating within the air. Oh, he knew that it was Yuuki's blood in the air a long time ago, now he just had to know what had happened behind the scenes. Maybe if he was lucky enough, he could even surprise a few Day Class students sneaking in the forest during his investigations, catching them off guard and silently taking them in with his fangs… The thought made Hanabusa quiver in a mixture of pleasure and excitement.

He no longer could identify the difference between "good" and "bad" at this point, and he's sure as hell didn't mind the consequences that are sure to follow afterwards.

* * *

"Hey Hanabusa, what the heck are you doing outside?" Rima halted to a stop in front of Hanabusa, her figure appearing from the dim glow of the garden lamps.

She had just gotten ahead of Shiki, going to the Moon dormitories herself; she never had expected to see Hanabusa along the way. Truthfully she had fled from all the events earlier. It was behind her back now, and Rima liked to keep it that way, seeing Shiki so agitated wasn't like him at all… Yuuki was still a mystery to her to, and Lord Kaname…

"Why aren't you in the Moon Dormitories?" Hanabusa looked at her lazily, his aqua colored eyes flicking to her direction.

Rima walked forward to where Hanabusa stood idly, feeling at ease with the fellow aristocrat.

"I was about to go there right now, anyway what about your detention? How'd it go, _Latin Boy?" _Rima crossed her arms carelessly on her chest, albeit still a little irritated on her lack of Pocky.

"Oh, you know the same old, same ol' I guess. Professor Brentworth's still a stick in the mud…" Hanabusa gestured the cobblestone path behind him after a brief pause, "Guess you'll be on your way then. Nice talking to you Rima…"

Rima frowned, "Hmm, yeah I guess so." Her arms were still folded, unmoved from her same position.

Hanabusa was acting weird…you know, usually he wouldn't have commented anything good about her at all. He was also oddly calm, a first to the ever extrovert blonde idiot.

Hanabusa flashed a toothy smile at Rima, finishing off with a gleaming sparkle on the tip of his fangs.

"Well Rima?"

If Rima was any other ordinary fangirl of "Idol", she would have fainted right there and then, but instead, being exceptionally immune to vampire looks, and also being apathetic in general, she felt repulsed on the bottom of her gut more than anything else.

_Umm, okay what was that for?_

"Hey idiot, you're not supposed to bare your fangs at all on campus, and just where exactly are you planning to go in the middle of the night? Aren't you supposed to be in the Moon dormitory also?" Rima shifted her foot from side to side, a sign that she was feeling a little bit apprehensive.

"Yes, but I have other plans you see…" Hanabusa slowly closed the gap between them, his pale and thin fingers reaching out to Rima's equally ashen cheeks, caressing the sides with care. Tenderly his fingers brushed off a stray lock of hair, tucking it away behind her ear. "I don't want you to get in the way Rima…unless; you know something that I don't…" Hanabusa whispered, his warm breath tickling the tip of Rima's nose.

Rima was frozen; her eyes were locked to Hanabusa's with fear, she was literally frozen to the ground. Hanabusa had caged her feet in ice while he was leaning over, and she didn't know what to do, didn't even know why he was acting like this…

"Hanabusa, you're starting to freak me out." Rima shakily muttered, "Let go of me or else!"

"Or else what?" Hanabusa teased.

Rima's eyes glowered hard on Hanabusa; her show of courage never faltering. "Or else I'll tase you…" Rima threatened through clenched teeth, "Down. There."

Hanabusa didn't smile for once, he knew Rima was spunky when aggravated enough, and would probably do conjure her powers against him without hesitation.

"Can't have that now can we?" Clutching both of Rima's hands behind her back, Hanabusa intertwined a strengthened ice cuffs around her hand, securing it behind tightly.

"I feel safer now…" Hanabusa stated, taking Rima's chin with his fingers.

"_Why are you doing this?_" Rima asked huskily, her voice below a whisper.

Cerulean pierced aqua blue; searching for hidden answers within the depths of the eyes.

Hanabusa just smirked, "_I hope Shiki won't mind..._"

Lowering down his mouth, Rima's eyes widened in shock as Hanabusa's lips touched hers. His lips softly felt her strawberry-tinted ones; he didn't go further, merely tasting the sweet gloss of her lips. Hanabusa pulled back after a couple of seconds that had felt more like an eternity to Rima's drumming heart. Looking at Rima; his eyes were coated with lust, while hers were of absolute horror.

"_It wasn't too bad, ne?_" Hanabusa playfully whispered.

Rima was simply speechless.

* * *

Yuuki softly woke up in an unknown and almost pitch-black room. The territory was cold, the open window to be blamed, as velvet curtains framing the glass flapped freely about.

_Where are Zero and Kaname? _It was the first thought to emerge within Yuuki's cloudy subconsciousness.

She was laid down in a California King-sized bed, with deep mahogany vertical columns in each corner. The gossamer satin veil encasing the bed was drawn back and tied to the wooden posts to grant Yuuki a view of the room's expanse, most of which are shrouded in the night's shade; the only exception is being the open window.

The light filtered in from the small access barely touched neither any visible furniture nor any signs of the room's corners… _'It's a very large room,' _Yuuki thought groggily, her heavy lids drifting up then closing down once again. A familiar scent of wooden musk was abundant in the room, seemingly teasing Yuuki's nose to wake up. Lethargically, Yuuki stirred underneath the crimson bed sheet and managed to sit up without falling back in into the depths of the fluffy pillows.

The scent was ringing in her mind in remembrance… she knew that scent too well. _'Oh my gosh it's Kaname's room! Why am I in Kaname's room? And in his bed no less!' _

The revelations immediately injected Yuuki with a surge of alertness; her senses frazzled, and sleep no longer impeding her body from processing her thoughts clearly. Almost frantically, Yuuki threw herself off of the bed and made her way to the window's safe glow. Calming down a bit, she looked over the window ledge, and saw the full moon cheering the night enough with adequate light to see and wander about; the illumination shedding way to various paths…without it, Yuuki thought, would be like spilling a whole bottle of ink into a fresh sheet of white paper, the paper will absorb the black liquid slowly until the ink spreads completely over the blank surface...taking over without hesitation.

Sitting down by the window, Yuuki rested her chin on her raised knees, hugging it closer to her body to maintain what little body heat she was producing. She didn't bother closing the windows, the wind wasn't letting up, and she openly suffered the freezing gusts blowing in, directing the curtains to dance besides her in graceful and sporadic movements, Yuuki's long and lustrous brunette hair joining along with the wind.

In the midst of her ruminating Yuuki suddenly realized that no longer was she a regular human in the Day Class crowds, she was now a pureblooded vampire; her Kaname had been her brother all along…and all of which had been painstakingly brought back to her by a distant and heartbreaking memory that had been locked up in her mind. The truth about her family and parents were revealed to her only after years of being oblivious to the past. It was all too much for her to take in under 3 hours, and so she let her bitter tears fall, emptying what was left of her heart and soul every time a teardrop fell from her auburn eyes.

She felt out of place now wearing the Day Class uniform as she is; ashamed even.

Yuuki didn't like crying since it inflicts her the burden of bearing sadness and showing weakness to herself, which then will be followed up by self-pitying. She despises putting her own self down, but secretly does anyways to just fill in the satisfaction of knowing that she will always be fragile and pathetic and will always rely on somebody to stand up on. _'I've never been strong,' _she murmured mentally.

Her tired and puffy eyes drooped, every time she cries it was always like this… Back then when she was younger crying was a joke to her, and now, when she had supposedly "grown-up," all those pushed back tears of bygone years had been released in just one night. A determined smile would have graced her lips instead of the rivulets of salt and water pouring out from the corners of her eyes. Yuuki couldn't bring herself to smile just yet… not now when everything she had ever known was falling apart.

Looking out of the unfastened window, she wondered on jumping out of it and go exploring on her own; to think and drain herself of practically everything that had occurred to her up to this night. The embrace of the darkness will serve to her as a barrier to everyone else at the moment, being in Kaname's room wasn't exactly helping her to say. But then the crack of dawn showed signs of approaching daybreak outside, which totally had caught Yuuki off guard for a minute, considering she didn't keep the time when she was thinking all over the crappy side of her life's story. She didn't realize how late she had stayed up, and how little she had accomplished during those hours of contemplating. _"I didn't think I would have been crying all night…" _muttered Yuuki for the first time; her voice a little bit raspy from the lack of moisture, or dare she say it- _blood. _

She had forgotten about the need to feed herself of blood; her thirst was dry and voracious, and never had she felt this urge to feed herself before this badly…

Now that she was a vampire, she had missed the one thing to think over, and that is her feeding habits. How did she miss that? Of the vast differences between a human and a vampire, there hunger and _how they satisfy it_ is the most definite factor that distinguish both species from each other, and now Yuuki had to cross that gap alone; her first test of being a true, pureblooded vampire was to feel that difference first hand.

Choking on her own saliva and moistening her cracked lips did little to cease the arid bareness to her hunger.

'_Is this what it means to be a vampire? If so…I'd rather die if I can help it.'_

Yuuki let a tender hand clutch at her creamy throat; she wanted to scratch it till it bled. Ever so softly, one of her fingertips dug deep within her skin, just waiting to be pierced and a trickle of blood will surely follow…_lick. _

"NO!" Yuuki screamed, her fingertips slowly slithering away from her neck; appallingly and reprehensibly. She was going insane! This isn't what is right.

Her integrity and weakness was clashing together in a formidable conflict. Like two different swords colliding together; the other fought for her to stop and bring her back to her senses, while the other craved her to bow down to her instincts for survival. Both of which was determined to reach a conclusion, one way or the other…

Yuuki grasped the top of her hair in frustration and distress, her legs no longer feeling stable as they slid back down to the ground. Her mindset wasn't made up yet; vampire or not she was still a person in character and spirit.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, a fresh wave of tears surfacing from her eyes. Her hair was in distraught; woven in tangles as her fingers relentlessly scratch and pull on her russet tresses.

'_This isn't right!'_

'_This isn't right!'_

'_This isn't right!'_

_**Maybe a little bit of blood will ease your mind, deary…**_

_Huh, wait? _Yuuki's eyes widened in alarm as her blurred sight instantly focused on a lone trail of blood leading up to her thigh… She realized she wasn't wearing her panties beneath her skirt at all, and the smell of menstruation was plugging her sense of smell of anything but.

_**Blood! **_

Her instincts had finally sliced over the last piece of morality she had held in that one, single minute. Hungrily, Yuuki traced the trail up to her inner most thigh with her index finger, erratically, but surprisingly swiftly, bringing the stained digit up to her lips…

_She was hungry and not even her decisions from the depths of her hearts will stand in the way… _

_**Nothing else mattered.**_

_She, she…she hasn't felt this kind of sensation before_… A jolt of lascivious pleasure and bliss had enlightened her petite figure to shudder. The moment her finger had touched her tongue with the liquid she was on fire. She knew she was going to be wild if she doesn't get enough. Maddeningly, her fingers traced another dried trail of blood on her legs, coating her other free fingers as well. She trembled against her own wet touches to her thigh, the feeling of Kaname's tongue licking and stroking her skin made her even wetter _down there_.

'_I, I shouldn't be thinking of Kaname like that. Now that I know we are blood related…it isn't right anymore.' _With that thought she blushed; the color of rose pink dusting her cheeks. Licking her fingers again like cherry lollipops, she moaned in delight, the taste too exquisite and foreign.

"_Yuuki" _

Yuuki twirled around in fright, thumb finger still inside the mouth, as her heart pounded from the possibility of it being a vampire hunter. _'Why I'm I being so paranoid now?'_

But upon seeing who the tall figure was standing in the doorway had almost made her heart wrench in tears again. "Kaname!" Yuuki popped her thumb out of her mouth, red hot embarrassment flooding her insides. At the same time her heart ached for being abandoned in his room…without even anything left behind to know he had gone; a sign to her that he had been thinking about her while he was away.

'_Not a small hand-written note; nothing.' _Yuuki miserably thought, feeling the symptoms of a whining 3 year old.

"Where were you?" Yuuki felt like she had been caught doing something wrong, which to her, still was, even though it was her own blood she had been "sampling". Wobbling like an idiot, she stood up with the help of the window ledge and stood there, avoiding Kaname's cold and penetrating gazes; too much to her discomfort. It was like he was getting a glimpse of her mind and soul through his all-knowing, glassy eyes, which Yuuki theories wasn't too impossible to accomplish with his unknown pureblood powers.

"My apologies Yuuki, I was attending a school council meeting with the headmaster and the vampire hunter associations. Dealing with another pureblood as it seems, is too much of a bother for them…"

Her eyes continued to avoid Kaname as they bore holes into the white washed walls instead, unnerved from Kaname's suspicious stares. Yuuki's fingertips began twiddling timidly, wishing for a more consoling situation.

The air was beginning to thicken with uneasy tension, mostly emanating from Yuuki's distress. She didn't know whether or not to be happy or scared for Kaname to have come at all.

It was very much alike-Yuuki's disposition, when she was caught in the decision of sealing her one, true choice about Kaname with a kiss. She blushed hotly again, at her own feistiness that had came from out of nowhere. This seemed to have made Yuuki even more self-conscious...the atmosphere was choking.

'_When was I ever that bold?' _Yuuki asked herself, now she was looking awkward **and **embarrassed at the same time; blushing and avoiding direct eye contact from Kaname.

She was beginning to lose hope on ever speaking up, when her ears pricked up towards Kaname, soft laughter tumbling out of his lips.

"Yuuki you don't have to be frightened to me like that. _I don't bite_." Kaname chuckled quietly; his laughter was gentle and held true amusement.

Yuuki immediately turned to look at Kaname in astonishment, she had forgotten about her small indecision completely as she saw him smiling at her with utmost sincerity. All walls barring between them had melted in that instant. She did not expect that at all from the senior pureblood, his aura was inviting and warm for a change… '_Like when I was kid.' _Yuuki became thrilled at the thought.

"Pun intended." He added teasingly.

Yuuki couldn't take it anymore; she suddenly ran towards him in a very child-like manner, Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist endearingly.

"_Kaname_," Yuuki breathed in his scent from the dark brown trench coat that he was wearing, nuzzling her face into his chest even deeper. "_Don't try to make jokes again. It isn't really like you, you know?_" Her complexion was ghostly pale and her face had lost all signs of heat, numbing from last night's wet tears and unrelenting wind. She smiled being with him like this, feeling a surge of exuberance and contentment to flow throughout her body, knowing that the one person holding her tightly right now would never change.

"_I'm sorry Yuuki…for everything_." Kaname murmured on her hair, his jovial expression diminishing.

Kaname looked exhausted and weary; his eyes drained from its color's vividness and showing off strained anxiety in every glint of light it reflects, the pallor of his skin had gotten slightly faded.

Yuuki unclasped her arms from around Kaname and looked at him intently, "Kaname it's okay… Now, wh-what about Zero?" Yuuki was desperate and was wordlessly urging Kaname to reply to her question with pleading eyes. She needed to know if Zero was alright… If-if he could be dead, p-possibly even killed by Kaname himself…

'_No, Kaname will never…_'

_BAM!_ The sharp boom of Bloody Rose's bullet cutting through the air had left a permanent resounding echo inside Yuuki's head…like a scratched broken record playing again and again. She had dodged forward to prevent the bullet from hitting a fatal wound to Zero, without fear of herself being hurt or any of that trivial interference…nothing at all had mattered to her.

"_Kaname…did you kill Zero?_" The last part was barely a mumble as Yuuki shook from the thought; she never had felt more betrayed when Kaname had pointed that gun to Zero…and yet she couldn't ever hate him, ever. When he was hugging her like this it felt she was being released from her burdens for awhile, and Yuuki wanted that to last.

She loved him more than anything else, but she was also disappointed.

* * *

"No, Kiryuu isn't dead yet." The words rolled off of Kaname's tongue in disdain, his tone low and icy at the mention of the vampire hunter.

He hadn't tried anything to Zero during last night's school board meeting, but he had been present during the time, as silent and lifeless as a rock on his seat at the table. When topic of Yuuki had been reached to a conclusion, he became instantly berserk at the decision of placing Yuuki on Kaname's care. Shouting out pointless obscenities and going as far as landing a blow to Kaname from way across the table, to which he dispatched off swiftly, sending Zero flying backwards and quickly slipping to unconsciousness upon hitting the back of the wall. Kaname wished it could have been the end for the vampire hunter, but he didn't tempt himself of this thought for long, he'd been thinking about his Yuuki's strong desire to save the pathetic brat, and had ultimately put aside his own belief in the back of his mind.

The meeting itself was already an inconvenience. Both Zero and he had collaborated on two very different opinions about last night's matters, producing superfluous disagreements and arguments between the two opposing parties and to the rest of the councils. In the end though, he had won them over to his side, not that they had much of a choice against him.

Now Zero was confined and forcefully restrained in the school's inner dungeons, keeping him neutralized with a steady stream of heavy sedatives injected directly to his body systems. If he by any chance tries to counter back, a shot of electricity would be activated on his chair and should put him under the comatose state again. Medics were there to diagnose him, analyzing him to their fullest extent in order to find some way of reversing the Level-E effects on his body. The diagnosis is continuing even now, and Kaname had just gotten back from the school dungeons; worn out and tired. Keeping the medical operation to undergo smoothly and precisely had been his job. Were it not for his direct commands the operation would have been in shambles. They couldn't afford mistakes and blunders on this one, it has to be perfect. Not only is this the first medical research to officially analyze Level-Es, but it was also a rare occurrence as well as they were also trying to develop a cure for it at the same time. Level-Es were treated without mercy for a reason, as they do not show any more hope of being reversed after transformation. Kaname just hope Zero will cling to his pathetic life more wretchedly from now on, to give the medics enough time… His doom clock was set to exactly 1 to 2 days before he finally transforms. Everything would have been for a lost cause if the fool doesn't survive for long enough!

Kaname sighed; he felt he had no other choice, but to help Zero. He was against everything he had done, but somehow just imagining how happy Yuuki would be after Zero recovers would be worth it, even if that means helping the vampire hunter himself.

"Zero is taken care of, rest assured Yuuki." Kaname softly susurrated.

* * *

_Zero impassively looked down on the silver plate shown before him. He noted the grotesquely baked black cookies with sprinkled cream on top, and decided to avoid it and ignore the girl offering it to him. _

_Zero was not without manners, so he did what he should and thank her. "Hm, no thanks," He coldly stated; keeping his answers very frank and brief. _

_With this the girl slammed down the tray on his lap, and with a huff started yelling at him, "LISTEN YOU! You better treat the people that had taken you in with more compassion than that! You're-you're as cold as a block of ice and that needs to change! NOW EAT MY COOKIES!" Yuuki picked up a cookie and shoved it in vehemently inside Zero's mouth; feeling accomplished for standing up to the hardened boy. It had been two weeks now since his arrival, and two weeks of nothing but stony silences from him, and now young Yuuki was just pissed! She had tried to understand his feelings and comply with his emotions, just like what the headmaster had instructed her to do. But as the days dragged on, and he showed no improvements, nor even the means to change his attitude, Yuuki knew she had to bring her foot down on the matter and properly discipline the boy. Yuuki wasn't as patient and mild as she seemed to look like and she's sure as heck wasn't taking in any rejections from her cookies like that! _

_Zero was stunned for a minute, the cookie lopsidedly hanging off from his mouth after being literally forced into his throat._

'_What the heck just happened?' The girl turned from meek little Ms. Sunshine to hostile dolly in a matter of seconds. _

_Keeping his cool and checking in his composure, Zero picked the tray up and laid it down in the coffee table, took off the cookie from his mouth, brushed off burnt crumbs from his pants, and stood up to leave like nothing had happened. He wasn't about to stay just to get reprimanded by a screaming infant about respect and manners. _

_He'd had enough of babysitting, "I'm going to my room." Zero called behind him tiredly. _

"_Wait you're not going away just like that! I won't let you!" Yuuki sprinted past Zero and skidded to a halt in front of the door, blocking the way. _

_Yuuki smirked, "What's the password?" She inquired deviously. _

"_No. We're not playing this game." Zero replied calmly, unfazed by the girl's little games. "Now step aside and let me pass." _

"_Do you even know my name?" Yuuki irritably cried out; suddenly suspicious that Zero hasn't called her by her name once since his arrival. _

"_Yuuki" Zero automatically responded, "That's the password right?" _

"_Huh? No, that's not the password, but that's my name alright." Yuuki smiled, "So what is the password that will let you pass through me?" She was going to continue her small, little "test" until Zero finally realized basic manners. _

_Zero was feeling a little bit annoyed at her persistence. 'What is it with this girl and stubbornness?' _

"_Fine, give me a hint."_

"_It's common courtesy, which you don't seem to have. There, that's the hint, only one." _

_He cringed at the implied insult, but he gets it now. _

"_Please. Please, Yuuki let me pass… Is that the password?" Zero indifferently asked, crossing his arms. _

"_Yes, that's it! You pass! Now was it too hard to be polite?" Yuuki slipped her tongue out, but inside she felt like cheering for achieving her goal. For the first time she had at least saw one other emotion coming out from the boy; annoyance. _

"_Now can you let me pass?"_

"_Oh, yeah sure," Yuuki blushed a little and sidestepped out of the way. "It's good to know that you can talk properly, Zero." _

"_Hm" Zero barely looked past Yuuki as he exited the door. "Night" He lazily yawned. _

"_Night" Yuuki mumbled back. _

'_I-I have hope for you Zero.' Yuuki thought contentedly as she switched off the parlor's light._

* * *

Zero was sliding in out of consciousness; his vision was blurry and hazy as a vague white object flickered in above him. Drops of water were stirring him awake.

'_W-where am I?' _

His body felt numb and he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't even taste his own mouth.

'_What the-?' _Zero tried to flex his hands, but failed when he felt himself bound to thick, leather straps wound tight against him. His head felt like it was about to explode, and yet he couldn't even lift a finger.

"Easy there Zero… I see you're finally awake." A pale hand came to touch Zero's forehead with icy fingers, feeling for a temperature. Zero flinched at the sudden sensation, but the fingers were beginning to radiate a soothing effect to his migraine. Slackening his tense muscles, Zero sighed in pleasure as the pain was slowly lifted out.

He could think clearer now, his vision refocusing. "Who are you?" Zero croaked, not realizing his voice to be raspy and cracked.

"Good, you can talk. Now how do you feel?" The person finished her healing and released the chest straps on Zero.

"Here, you can sit up. But your hand straps will remain." Zero obliged quietly as the woman helped him up to a sitting position.

"You didn't answer my question… Who are you and exactly where am I?" Zero grunted as he cracked his body's stiff joints, sitting up never was this difficult before.

"Hold on, your brain isn't functioning fully yet. Rest up and let your blood circulate in your head." With these words the woman walked off back to the shadows.

"_Shit. What have I gotten myself into?_" Zero groaned to himself, not even bothering that he was without a shirt. The only light was the one above him, creating an eerie halo to cast down on Zero's silver mop of hair.

He was in a bed, tied down. Check.

He was in a room with only one light. Check.

And the ceiling needed repairs. Check.

The salty water that tastes like metallic rust was dripping all over Zero, crawling down in drops from his hair, to his face, to his neck, and to his chest. He didn't mind the cold; actually everything felt more like an ice box to him than an actual room. Thin mists of water vapor were made visible by the only light bulb above him, enhancing his first impression. Zero's teeth involuntarily chattered, even though he himself didn't feel the cold.

'_Where am I?' _He asked for the third time. _'Who was that woman?' _

Zero didn't like repeating things.

Neon red numbers subconsciously came into his line of peripheral vision. Not noticing it before, he turned to look, his body creaking slowly as it swiveled to the side.

**7:33 AM**

…

**7:34 AM**

Zero blinked.

'_Time was an unnecessary thing. It ticks and ticks and never pauses. It's times up for you and it's over. You wished you could have paused for a moment, even if time didn't...' _

He didn't care about time; he just wants to die now. When he asked for Kaname to pull the trigger on him he never expected for Yuuki to cover him up; _for his sake; to protect his life. _

'_Am I even worth 1 cent? I'm equal to the dirt god damn it! So why does Yuuki make it seem like I'm worthy of living?' _

He didn't get her…so why?

_**Drip **_

_**Tick**_

_**Drip**_

_**Tick **_

He deserves this, if he died now, Yuuki won't be burdened by him anymore.

_**Tick**_

_**Drip**_

_**Screech…**_

The woman closed the door shut as she walked forward to her patient. He looked like he had just died, his face was blanched starch white and his body was hyperventilating. The nurse doubted this though, vampires supposed to look like this right?

The woman checked for a pulse…

…

Her huge brown eyes widened in shock. They didn't tell her anything about this happening! She bent her head low to his chest to confirm her conclusion.

'_He-he's…!' _The nurse withdrew her fingers from Zero's neck convulsively. Fleeing the room without a second to waste, she left to report of the news.

'_What should I do?' _The frail and petite nurse frantically thought, looking for her superiors in the the twisting paths of the dark hallway.

…

**8:02 AM **

…

**8:03 AM **

The numbers flashed brightly on the digital clock; ticking on ahead without pausing...


	5. Crimson Garden

**Chapter 5**

**"Crimson Garden"**

"_Shizuka…" Zero whispered; his tone hot to the touch. His blood was boiling with fury, his lust for blood unabated…his desire to kill Shizuka interminable. _

_Zero squirmed against the chair - the thick leather straps bound him down roughly. His skin bruised and cut through as he pulled on the straps forcefully; his whole body – trembling like a broken wound up doll. _

"_Zero… I told you to rest up and let yourself calm down…" The silver-haired pureblood calmly implored. Her voice was of tiny silver bells – very delicate and ringing, as if it didn't want to leave your ears and be ever unknown. Zero felt like she was blowing cold wind in his direction every time she parted her lips to blow out that voice… _

_Shizuka sat back down a wooden chair. "You wouldn't last long with Kuran's blood… Only my blood, my blood could satisfy your thirst." Shizuka smiled slightly. _

"_You monster!" Zero spat, his eyes charged with scarlet yearning. "Where's my brother?!" _

_**7:40 AM**_ _the clock light flashed brightly._

_Shizuka stood up from her chair and leaned close to Zero, her breath brushing his lips… _

"_Ichiru… Ichiru was but a frail, scared little lamb at first… Didn't spoke a single word to me until the following year I've taken him in. But the next thing I know he offers his blood and body for me to do as I please… Do you get that Zero? He's safe and sound; I've never touched him or his precious blood." Touching Zero's cool, blanched cheeks with manicured fingertips, Shizuka curled Zero's chin closer. Zero writhed underneath the cold touch._

"_Your heart is beating faster Zero… Are you afraid of me?" Shizuka asked, thick moist air dampening the room. _

"_I'll never be afraid of you…" Zero harshly croaked, his fangs bared. _

"_Good… Now drink…" Shizuka ordered, her voice calm and clean of any sarcasm. Pressing Zero's face into her pale neck, Zero stuttered. _

"_I said I don't need your blood! Give Ichiru back!" Zero's teeth clashed temptingly against Shizuka's creamy white skin._

_Zero's head throbbed of growing agony, the desire for blood drying the very flesh of his throat and mouth. He was withering, withering to an inescapable Level E. He could hear Shizuka's very veins flow with rich red blood; hear it pump faster and faster in anticipation… _

"_Aargh! Ah…"_

_His tongue involuntarily slipped past his lips and lapped the smooth plane of Shizuka's neck; the tip of his razor sharp fangs digging in and breaking skin. _

**'**_**Yuki…'**__ The thought burned his mind as his teeth sank deeper; stamping him yet again of the fact that he was just a pathetic, bloodsucking vampire succumbing to the temptation of mortal sin. He deserved to die...a slow agonizing death. He wanted to die and believe his existence hadn't been entirely wasted._

_But, what was that feeling? When you feel like holding onto something? Something that makes you feel so horrible, yet so alive at the same time? What is that feeling when someone makes you smile yet insane? Zero wanted to know, and yet the answer rang like bells in his hollow mind. All the answers lie in her:_

_Yuuki_

_Warm tears - from which he didn't know where - came. Bursting forth from his scarlet pupils and soaking his icy cheeks. He was sucking Shizuka's blood violently, taking it in by the plenty. His bestial side couldn't stop indulging every drop he tasted; he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. His whole insides burned with the want and craving of its progenitor's blood. _

"_Zero, you poor child… You and Ichiru both… I pity you." Shizuka cooed, her voice softening. _

_Zero didn't relent from taking Shizuka's life source until the blood itself seeped out from his mouth -running down in crimson, enthusiastic little drops in his limp and bony chest. When his aching thirst was completely filled, he released his fangs none too gently and made a tiny gash in the pureblood's immaculate skin. Zero's eyes returned to its lavender pools almost immediately, and yet it drooped hopelessly like wet clay– as lifeless as a corpse staring out to the heavens. His rough breathing ceased, and his skin somehow earned back its healthy glow. _

_Shizuka touched the spot on her neck where Zero's fangs staked its claim; wiping the remaining blood with her thumb and licking it clean. She looked passionately at her little servant. _

"_Zero must you hate me? Join Ichiru and me as we travel the world in search of the remaining fragments of good in this damned world…" Shizuka lightly grasped Zero's freezing hands, deep mauve eyes piercing his very being. _

_Zero twitched in uncontrolled anger, yet refrained himself from flicking the hand away. _

"_No…thank…you." Zero slowly growled, still shaking from guilt. _

_Shizuka smiled sadly. "Ichiru doesn't want you back Zero. He'd told me how he really felt about you – and it's not something you'd want to hear."_

_Zero stopped for a moment. "You're feeding me lies…" He retorted sharply, blocking out the sympathetic look on Shizuka's face._

"_Don't believe me if you will, but I'd presented you the chance to come with us. What is there left for you to hold onto in this place?" Shizuka softly walked behind Zero and loosely dangled her arms across his bare, shaking chest. _

"_Yuuki" He said it even before his mind processed it. _

"_The Kuran princess…" Shizuka murmured. _

"_K-Kuran…You mean to tell me. Yuuki's a Kuran?" Zero's head throbbed as swirls of loathe and anger mixed in to his unstable system. _

"_She has been for the 5 years you've known her. Kaname simply 'awoke' her from her slumber. Don't you just love her?" Shizuka grinned, resting her chin in Zero's neck. _

_A pureblood vampire… Yuuki was a pureblood vampire. It was bound to have surfaced during the last 5 years he'd known her…and if he'd known this before – 1, 2, 3, 4 years ago…then what? Would he have shot her? Staked her? Beheaded her? _

_No… It wouldn't have changed anything. He would have said some spiteful things to her and run off, searching for a way to cure her, to help her live her precious life while he hunt down the rest of the damnable nocturnal beasts. And when the time came that he degraded himself to the beast inside of him, he would pass his gun to Yuuki in his last bit of consciousness and plead her to kill him for his sake; no for her sake… Of course she probably wouldn't, and he wouldn't get the cure he'd set out for, and everything that is right now would have still happened. But he won't ever, ever be able to truly hate her or kill her. _

"_So what if she's a Kuran? I-It's better that way… At least she lives a life of nobility, not like some scumbag like me." Zero's expression didn't match his heated tone. _

"_Oh, Zero. The ever hero you are." Shizuka stepped back from Zero, a smile still gracing her pale lips. Toying with him hadn't been enough, but she did learn something from the bitter hunter…is that he hadn't been entirely a waste. She saw potential in him – many wonderful things that are within him. _

"_There's something about you that I can't place my finger on. I want you to live on, and see how things fall into place… You're more than a hunter – and you have a gift inside you." Shizuka kissed Zero on the lips before disappearing in the dark once more. She would release the defiant servant, and observe. Maybe things would be more interesting in the vampire world from now on. Letting him loose should stir something, anything._

_Zero blinked his eyes, the binds lying loose beside his freed reddened wrists. He was free and well. It almost came across as a blessing as he was staring at his own imminent death not too long ago. _

_Shizuka's presence had vanished, and he was too tired to think about anything else at the moment. For now he's free, and he should do something about it. Zero stumbled out of his cot and slipped his hands forward the rusty knob, jangling it open. _

"_Yuuki, I'm coming…" Zero's breath suddenly came slow, and then slower…soon his ears were filled with hollow and muffled screams. _

_The last thing he saw before fading was a nurse screaming bloody murder, filling and ringing his ears… _

"_What should I do?! DOCTOR!" the nurse frantically called out. _

**8:04 AM **

The transformation has not been stopped.

* * *

It was embarrassing to think that her brother would bathe her, but Kaname had offered it gently and politely. They weren't kids anymore, and Yuuki protested that she could clearly bathe on her own, but she was met with nothing but a smile and a towel. Her resistance was futile.

Yuuki sat in Kaname's bathtub, filled to the brim with hot water and some fancy bath salts that smelled vaguely of flowers in funerals. His hand held a soft soaked sponge, running it through her chest and back. Yuuki blushed as she stole a glance to Kaname, his face warm and familiar, but through and through a cold glass. His eyes wore a hard but worn expression, as if he was thinking about something else. Absentmindedly he continued to stroke the sponge in her thighs, still marked by the blood she'd consumed.

"You're ought to be more careful about your menstrual cycle. Do you regularly schedule it?" The question was abrupt, and Yuuki flustered from the personal inquiry.

"I…forgot about it." It was hard speaking straight to your brother when he's bathing you.

"How could you forget it? You're a lady are you not?" Kaname pressed calmly, squeezing the sponge with soap.

"Well…" Yuuki sighed, biting her lip. She was just naturally clumsy, so things like forgetting about her period was completely natural.

"_Never mind, I shouldn't have asked of you_." Kaname's eyes had never looked so distraught, yet he kept it all in a thin guise of serenity. It was cracking – just a bit, and once again Yuuki's heart clenched.

"_I'm sorry Kaname…" _Yuuki murmured, closing her eyes. "It's my entire fault, isn't it? Had it not been for my clumsiness you wouldn't have had the urge to-to take me."

"I would have taken you sooner or later Yuuki. It's just that your blood enticed me too much to resist to it any longer. Just like you are now… But I will hold my temptations aside and will help you as any kin would. I am the one who is at _fault_, so do not blame yourself." Kaname's eyes never wavered; his posture unnaturally stiff and rigid, as if he is holding his entire body back.

Yuuki was silent. She wanted her brother. Is that wrong?

She wanted to kiss him like she did before, but now it would take her a miracle to ever be that capricious again.

No, she couldn't do that. So she did what she always did, and hugged him. Her damp and dripping arms encircled his neck, as her bare chest pressed against his. He was unnaturally warm, though that maybe because she was cold from the water. Yuuki just wanted to console him; it had been instinct.

Maybe, just _maybe_ she could see him smiling again. Just like before.

* * *

"_Welcome home Kaname!" Yuuki's face exploded to a smile so radiant that it lit the whole room. It was winter and the much needed warmth was a refreshing feeling for the pureblood._

_Kaname smiled back mildly and the air immediately changed to that of cheerfulness and delight. He took off his coat and gloves and shook off the white powder of snow still melting in his hair. _

_Yuuki's 10-year old self scrambled towards her first and foremost favorite person, holding up proudly the cookies she'd baked earlier. She made sure they were warm and fresh from the oven – perfect for a cold day of winter. _

"_These are especially for you Kaname!" Yuuki eagerly exclaimed, gleefully watching as Kaname picked up one of the more favorable ones. _

_There was a crunch and a swallow, then a smile, and a pat. Nothing more could have made her happier than when she earned his smile. Warmth emanates from deep inside her every time the pureblood showed kindness. He was only ever like this when he comes to her home, but once he steps out of the gravel walkway he wore the same bitter mask of expression he always does. She knew she didn't do her job of making him happy properly, which worries her. She knows she needs to try harder. _

_Kaname had done a lot for her; it is the very least she could do. _

_Yuuki only reached up to Kaname's waist, so she embraced her arms around it, pulling him into a tight hug. He smelled of musky vanilla intermingled with fresh book paper – a familiar, homely scent to her nose. _

_Kaname lingered around her for a minute longer than usual, and finally pulled away from the hug. _

"_So what's today's fairytale, Kaname?" Yuuki asked brightly, staring up at him with her glowing chocolate eyes. _

"_Actually it's going to be a collection of poems. I'd think it would be a nice change from fairytales for once." _

_They entered the living area and Kaname sat down one of the musty crimson sofa – his favorite chair – by the lamp. He pulled out an equally musty, small leather-bound book and Yuuki concentrated hard to read the English title. _

"_Edogaa…Aran…Po…" _

"_Edgar Allan Poe" Kaname patiently corrected, patting Yuuki in the head. _

_Yuuki grinned cheerfully, "Is he a fairytale author?" _

_Kaname quirked his lips up in a half-smile, "No, he's a poet and a short stories writer. His works arch mostly to horror and of psychological nature. I think his works are most intriguing." _

"_Horror? I-Isn't that s-scary?" Yuuki trembled and crawled over Kaname's lap. "I don't think I will enjoy such stories." Yuuki protested, muffling her mouth in Kaname's vest. _

_Kaname chuckled lightly and held Yuuki so that she faced him. "Every fairytale has its horrors, Yuuki: the witch in Snow White, the evil stepmother of Cinderella, and the big bad wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. So you see fairytales and horrors aren't so far apart." Kaname delved within her innocent, glistening eyes which shook with wonder._

"_B-But fairytales are different! They have beautiful princesses in gowns, and lovely princes in horses! Horror is horror…full of…bad things with bad people. Vampires are horrors – they are bad. They hurt innocent people…" _

_Kaname's eyes shone with a blank stare. That statement crippled him. He is viewed as a horror to many people; he couldn't deny that…even to Yuuki. But it did stung, especially coming from someone you love. _

_Yuuki immediately sensed the unease and gripped Kaname tighter, "Of course, then there is you Kaname – a kind, and gentle vampire. I wish more of them could be like you. There is no horror in you." Yuuki kissed Kaname on the cheek, which bit her lips with a chill – but she didn't mind. Kaname's heart lightened, "Thank you, Yuuki." It was a cleansing effect she had on him, something that he couldn't explain further nor explain – she just always does. _

_Yuuki smiled, pleasured from the earnest gratitude. Today she'd make Kaname even happier, or at least feel a bit better. _

"_So…maybe it wouldn't hurt if you read me just a tiny bit of Mr. Poe…" Yuuki's tiny voice rang with hesitance, but with resolution. It couldn't all be too bad. _

"_Just tell me when it gets too scary." Kaname softly offered._

_With a goodhearted patted on Yuuki's head for her bravery, Kaname flipped through the one which he'd initially bookmarked on the worn book. He cleared his throat and started with the "Tell-Tale Heart". _

_So thus the older pureblood proceeded to tell the tale – with the proper emotions tied in with the dramatized, crazed thoughts of a deranged man – until a squeak halted him from the point when the lunatic was just about to creep into the vulture-eyed victim's bedroom – a head burying deep in his arms where the small book lied. _

_Yuuki shook determinedly of not hearing anything horror anymore, else Kaname tear her pure heart and break her soul down to cry. Th-This isn't what she had in mind! _

_Kaname hugged his sister and comforted her enough to elicit a stifled sob from her. "There there Yuuki, it's merely ink, paper, and a little bit of imagination. Do not be frightened so." _

_Yuuki nodded and willed herself to stop crying. She shouldn't have been easily scared! Quickly she composed herself, letting go from Kaname's arms. _

"_I-I think that man should find a b-better hobby…stalking someone is not good for the health!" scolded the ever thoughtful Yuuki. _

"_True but he has been quiet unhealthy for some time now." Kaname grinned, watching Yuuki recover rather swiftly. She looked adorably sweet to the vampire, one that couldn't ever be tainted kind-of-sweet. 'Let's hope it stays that way', thought Kaname darkly. If anything happened to Yuuki it would be because of his fault…his fault._

"_Kaname…?" Yuuki worriedly uttered, snapping Kaname back to the here and now. "Is there something wrong?" _

_And the cycle of worries continues, passing back and forth between the siblings. _

"_Nothing… How about the fairytale books? Mr. Poe isn't good story time material I suppose." Kaname replied, veering away from further distress. Protecting a loved one should be done silently. _

_Yuuki nodded enthusiastically, relieved from the change of literature._

_Kaname sighed, tucking back the small book he so wanted to continue for Yuuki. Maybe when she grows older and more knowledgeable will he present to her the horror stories he's kept secret from her for so long. Pushing back the excellent poems of Poe, Kaname took the dusty but very-much used tome of Fairytales beneath the coffee table. _

"_Once Upon a Time in a Land far, far away…" Then the whimsical storytelling began and Kaname's delivery of words with his rich and excellent English soon lulled young Yuuki to a peaceful slumber. _

_The End was always Kaname's favorite part – reaching the time when the clock stops chiming, and watching Yuuki asleep. There was something relaxing about seeing the vibrant girl in such a calm and tranquil expression – dissolving away his troubles._

_He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, bidding her pleasant dreams. The nightmares won't go away, but at least she could still believe in the fairytale he'd created for her._

* * *

Kaname held Yuuki as she drenched water against his now thoroughly soaked polo. Her long yet lustrous brunette hair clung onto her skin and neck, and Kaname smelled the peony and lilac shampoo he'd just washed it with. The scent and her skin started to tip off his balance slightly.

"_What if I wanted to be with you? What if…turning into this is – is what I wanted?" _

Yuuki couldn't stop her heart from beating wildly inside her chest. She didn't deny that when it comes to him she could be stubborn and greedy. Now Kaname – the one she'd always looked up to, was closer to her than ever before – every fiber in her lusting.

He was family, a sibling. But more than that her…

His blood started to call her, from within his skin…the veins flowing, gushing, and pumping…_delicious_…

First her mind relented, and then her eyes flicked into a horrific color – satiated crimson. Her feelings clouded the better of her judgment.

She wanted Kaname, _badly_.

Yuuki stretched her mouth wide and pierced the skin blocking the blood from her white fangs. She drank in her first blood from her brother, and she could taste the pleasure warming her tongue. It was bliss, and she felt ecstatic – electricity crackling in her spine. Yuuki latched onto Kaname's shoulder as she slid out of the porcelain tub. Her fingers staking like nails.

The moist, heat, and blood flooded through her senses which drugged her completely. She sucked like a straw in a cold cup of cherry coke. At one point her body quivered and her mind was thrown into a ceaseless void. She slipped away, with a crimson line flowing neatly out of her gaping mouth.

Yuuki heaved heavily, breathing against Kaname's neck. A thin fog mixed into his pale skin – painted with a scar of deep burgundy. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, and she wanted to take back everything she did.

The world never looked so gray after seeing so much red.

"_I'm, I'm so…sorry…." _The need to cry choked the rest of her words.

It was a sin; a sin especially from vampires to drink blood. She knew that, but her hunger wasn't satisfied. It was also a sin to see her brother as anything more, but her heart was torn.

Yuuki's legs found its will to move up, albeit with a little burden. Just when her other leg followed the other, Kaname held her wrist tight and held her back down.

There was her heart again, pumping with unusual anxiousness. Kaname tasted her tainted mouth and her cheeks rose to a pink hue. She tasted him too and could detect a faint linger of her blood still left in his tongue. It was as if he was testing her – to see where she stood.

They broke away, and Yuuki swam helpless within his auburn and bottomless orbs. Soon she has to resurface, but it sucked her in.

Kaname picked Yuuki up and propped her upright by the foot of the bed – still dripping of water. He walked back to fetch a towel and wrapped it comfortably around her shivering body. He patted her dry with another, and didn't utter a single word.

"K-Kaname…" Yuuki croaked tentatively, eyes downcast to the plush carpeting. What more could be said after the committed crime? Plead guilty? Her defenses were deteriorating. Kaname – In the end – was the judge to every movement she makes.

With a weary heart, Kaname kneeled down in front of Yuuki, taking her hand in his.

"Yuuki… Remember the time when I presented you Edgar Allan Poe? Clearly you detested it because it was frightening. _'Horrors'_ are _vampires_. That's what you said. And you weren't wrong… We are beasts that feed in blood. You and I – are _monsters_. It is simply our unchangeable and perpetual nature – driving our instincts and our lust. It is who we are, or more of _what _we are."

The words left Kaname's tongue smoothly, leaving with a pause to sink in – but with no hint of bitterness.

Yuuki was silent…she is a monster. _Is she a monster?_

All she'd ever been afraid of since she could remember was _vampires_ … She never tried to think of what their situation was, and thought of what they felt– that maybe they don't want to be branded as _'horrors'_ or _'beasts'_ or _'monsters'_. They wanted to be free, escape that judgment and be accepted.

What would be the reason of the night class then? Yet even if they try to mix in with the humans, they are still viewed in an upper echelon. Prized, fair-skinned figures of adoration…and they don't even have a clue of what their idols feast on – their _blood_. The irony was almost laughable.

The vampires and the humans are a truly and totally different race apart from each other.

'_But I feel as though we all can still be together. We can love, we hurt, and we yearn for acceptance… We aren't totally different.' _The thought etched deeper at Yuuki's heart, silently and strongly.

"We are not like humans. We feed and need from each other." The older pureblood continued, looking up at Yuuki with burning auburn irises.

"I understand" Yuuki replied meekly, hiding the conflict bubbling in her gut. _'We aren't monsters, Kaname… We can try to love.'_

Biting her lip, Yuuki closed her eyes…once again she failed to make Kaname any happier.

"_I hope that you do, Yuuki." _

Brushing past her cheeks, Kaname claimed Yuuki's lips in a chaste kiss.

* * *

Shiki looked around for Rima – everywhere around the perimeter of the moon dormitory. He had not found her since she had left him to fend on his own against Kaname. It was his fault, and he was afraid that he'd scared her.

'_I will apologize to her… She could have all my share of Pocky today.' _

Shiki still could not however, dissect of what had happened exactly with Kaname. Right now everything has been upturned into chaos, and that's just the kind of thing he dislikes the most. _Fear_, _confusion_, _mystery_… Nothing was gained but more of it.

Stumbling onto the dormitory lounge, he spotted dozens of the vampire community huddled together – all in dismay and disarray. It was a quiet sight for such an indulgent species of luxury and nobility to look so helpless and piteous. Shiki took a deep breath and sharpened his eyes, spotting Takuma standing idly by a group of classmates. He hastened his step and strode over and between the tired bodies.

Takuma saw the pleasing sight of a friend coming over to him, and pure relief overflowed his system. "Shiki, where have you been?" The blonde prince offered Shiki a cold cup of _Light Blood _(iced water with 2 drops of diet blood pills), and smiled brightly (genuinely) for the first time today.

"No thanks I'd had my fill. I suppose everyone saw the sight of the _almighty Lord_. What he'd regally proclaimed?" Shiki's usual emotionless expression tightened to a small scowl. Takuma sipped the Light Blood for himself and sighed, placing the cup back down a table.

"Nothing much, he told us the cut and dry of it: Yuuki and more troubles between the vampire senate. Honestly, I really think all of it is none of our business, it's just more trouble with the purebloods – _like it hasn't been hell already_… But, well he's our leader, there's nothing we can do but serve him till the end, right…? _Cheers!_" Takuma's eyes glinted with a soft, suppressed sadness yet his hands held the red-filled cup with urged optimism, held high up in the air.

If it was one thing Shiki truly hated are people that downright lie to themselves. It was pathetic and miserable.

The red-head's anger rose up at his friend's blatant façade, and immediately Shiki's hands took up Takuma's collar in a flash – slamming the noble up against the wall and startling the surrounding vampires.

Takuma's eyes passed through like glass at Shiki's gun powder blue pupils. The blonde fixed his face to a calm, cold look – staring blankly at his pissed-off friend. It was stupid on his part for even sounding the least bit enthusiastic when all events had been otherwise. It was his duty as vice dorm president to act neutrally, and if possible – _positively _at all times, so as not to disrupt order and peace amongst the tension between the vampire communities. Such was a daunting, very weighing job but in the end Takuma always held out – with a _wonderful, perfected smile _of his.

"_Don't pretend like everything is alright for you Takuma, because this isn't exactly a birthday party anymore. Please, if I've ever been a friend to you…tell me what you're really feeling." _Shiki's hands trembled in the sheer pressure of his clutch, and Takuma slowly eased himself down, eventually being freed from Shiki. The two didn't stay at their fights for very long. Something always holds them down –a second nature between the noble friends. They patiently wait it out until the other had calmed down, and the feelings of hatred evaporate like magic.

With elongated breath, the two locked eyes tensely.

"What do you suppose we do?" Takuma asked, eyes casting down at the plush cream carpet.

He didn't directly answer, but Shiki knew Takuma was on his side.

Sapped of vigor and the rest of his deteriorating brain cells, the red-headed noble slouched down on a vacant chair, propping his forehead in his left palm. "We ask questions that we don't know, or we can find out answers for ourselves."

"Shiki, you are not in the proper state to be thinking, your body is in need of much rest…"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Dodging his friend's wary reminder with a slight quip, Shiki pressed on.

"I suggest we patiently wait, nothing good ever comes from direct attacks."

"I fear most for the welfare of Yuuki…" Shiki muttered, biting down on his lip.

"What of Yuuki by the way? Her blood has been saturating around the air since the commotion started."

"_Questions_, then comes _answers_. We don't exactly have the _answers_ as of right now..." Shiki coldly replied to Takuma.

His mind had been clouded of the troubling memory only hours ago…

_**"Come here a little closer my cousin and give our **__**awakened relative **__**a proper family reunion." Kaname was cradling the other pureblood onto his arms, the one dripping blood.**_

"Yuuki… She's a – a _pureblood_." Shiki muttered absently, drawing blood from his thumb.

* * *

Rima watched as Hanabusa finished off the 20th day class student – his meal.

Throwing off the dead body without the slightest regards, Hanabusa chuckled as he looked back at Rima – swiping off his tainted mouth and flicking the blood towards her mouth.

"You're hungry, no? I mean…after watching those poor girls scream and beg you for help to _'save me'! 'Save me'! _Hell is it awful and very tiring! What a bunch of whores they were anyway – practically willing to be raped in the beginning – only to find out… I'm not as _charming_." A sinister grin leeched out of Hanabusa's mouth, eyes still dark red.

Rima refused to move, her whole body rooted to the ground.

"Now now, Rima, do not be so cold to me. I can feel your hatred creeping from all the way here you know. You'd think I was the _icy _one around here, but look at _you_." Hanabusa chuckled scornfully, slipping his finger into Rima's lips. _"You're colder than me."_

Rima obediently licked Hanabusa's finger, which earned her an encouraging coo from the blonde. She wanted to bite it off.

"Speak to me Rima, why are you so serious? Just a little bit of fun won't hurt anybody." Hanabusa brushed his fingers clean against his sullied suit – covered with stains of murder.

"_Because I hate you, you're disgusting." _Rima replied frankly, looking at Hanabusa clearly.

"I do like it when you insult me – so cute."

"_You're just pissed because you can't touch Yuuki."_

Hanabusa growled, "I don't need the bitch. Kaname wants to toy with her, fine by me. I at least want to entertain myself while I can."

"_You know that's not true. You know her scent has changed."_ Rima blankly responded. Her stiff foot shifted underneath the head of a day class female student – dead, obviously. Blood seeped out from the body, which caused her dry throat to tighten further.

Hanabusa paused for a moment and observed Rima struggling to stay composed, he smirked. He bent forward and licked the dead female's dripping neck beneath her.

"Yeah she's transformed; or more accurately – _awakened." _

"_Hey, let me out of these cuffs." _Rima's eyes reflected the sun glinting from the shed's window.

"I suppose I kept you enough for long, huh? I do wonder though, Yuuki being a pureblood… It was to be expected. Kaname's actually not that hard to read you know – yes he oozes nothing but magnanimity and mystery, but once you get through all that physical part, and just – _just _read his _eyes _then you begin to get somewhere…" A pause, which lingered longer than it should have, occurred, then with a short puffed breath –without warning – Hanabusa collapsed in the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rima groaned, squeezing her small hands out of the tight ice cuffs. The sun was hot – it felt like it was going to melt her skin off like wax.

"_Senri…help…me." _

Hanabusa, his body no longer able to stabilize his systems from the overdose of both blood pills and blood, has officially passed out. Now she's stuck here in a corner shed within the infinite hedge mazes built surrounding the campus.

"I'm screwed…" Rima murmured.

Hell, isn't _everything _screwed now?

* * *

"We're in a lockdown as I've previously thought." Kageyama, president of the Day Class, reported to the frantic and apprehensive Day Class mass.

Everyone was quiet, it was disturbing in a way that you know something bad is on its way, and there's no way out. The news that they just heard is proof of that.

"Just talked to Headmaster Cross and he says we're to stay here until told so. So everyone get comfy!" Kageyama ordered; wiping his glasses as calmly as his shaking fingers could possibly can.

"What I don't understand is why!" One first year girl screamed. The shrill scream of her voice resonated fear and desperation. Everyone looked at her.

She grew hesitant, but might as well say what everybody else is thinking.

"Our friends are missing! And you keep telling us to stay calm and _comfy_?!"

"I am TRYING to keep stability in this situation. Now, I have received orders, and everyone will obey to it! You and everybody else talk quietly amongst yourselves or else stay quiet!" Kageyama's face was blown red, and his eyes glinted with fierce resolve. This wasn't easy on his part, it was straining and difficult. Imagine trying to suppress all fears bottled up in a small, _too small a room_ with nowhere to go and nothing to do.

So no one could really blame the first year girl for acting out. _Everyone_ was on edge.

The girl who screamed out looked at Kageyama, at first irately and rebelliously, but then her muscles relaxed, dissolving to suppressed guilt and eventually back to loneliness.

"Thank you" Kageyama replied softly, fixing his perfectly placed glasses.

"Kageyama-kun, do you know where Yuuki is?" Sayori elected this time to finally confront the class president. This question was very important to her, and depending on the answer, she might not be able to handle the "situation".

"Last I saw of her was yesterday at class. I'm sorry Sayori. Over 21 people are missing, including Yuuki. We aren't sure what's happening out there but we're in here in a lockdown. The best we could do is to stay here and listen for further instructions." He looked at her as if to wish he could have said something else, but Sayori already turned away. She couldn't bear having any more pity.

"_I understand"_

No she didn't. Her friend is missing and so are 20 other students. That she could understand. So how could she possibly stay calm and sit still?

Sayori bit her lip and walked out back to her room.

She would handle this herself, even if no one will.

* * *

The first thing Zero remembered was Shizuka – _no it was Yuuki – _but it was definitely…_Shizuka's_ face. Calm, with false endearment wrapped around those deep mauve orbs of hers… It was also smooth, pale, and very _cold_… Yuuki's would have had warmth or some sort of halo about her, but this was one was most definitely _cold_.

"_You're okay for now"_ he heard. His ears were ringing like bells.

An undeniably dark pit of thirst was growing inside him – began swallowing the whole sensation of his tongue, teeth, and throat… It was _black_, and _oh so_ strong… Zero was going to explode if he didn't receive blood right this second!

His body decided to move on its own and it began to violently lash out – hands first, then arms, while his head and mouth were shaking – sending drool flying all over his chest. They couldn't restrain it any longer.

While in his mind – his _mind_ – was _quiet_, _peaceful_…imagining Yuuki…and not Shizuka.

Damn that woman.

"_He's not going to make it! No matter how many of these shots he takes his body keeps rejecting it!"_

* * *

"Damn it she escaped!"

Kageyama warily peered over the window, calculating the 2-story height of the building.

"She jumped… She couldn't have gotten far! Hurry! Find her!"

While her classmates were out looking for her, Sayori was already hobbling – injured – in the forest. Within the dense canopy of trees, hiding and fleeing.

She hadn't the slightest notion of where she was heading, but her bruised feet kept her in the path of the Night Class "Moon" Dormitory. Her instinct nudged her to go there, because Yuuki might be there.

'_So is this how I handle the situation?' _Sayori thought to herself rather bitterly.

She was bleeding, frantic, and very much disillusioned. How could she possibly be of help to her friend when she herself is in dire need of one?

However with all of those thoughts still circling around her mind, she continued onwards. Somehow, someway she stumbled onto…

"**Zero… Zero!** Zero it's me Sayori! Where's Yuuki?" Her voice sounded raspy to her but she yelled out as loud as she possibly could.

His eyes locked onto her quickly, _too_ _quickly – _like a hungry predator locking onto its only prey. It sent chills running down her spine.

Sayori couldn't even take a step forward as her eyes processed the gleaming fangs protruding from Zero's mouth – that's it, her muscles were frozen, and she couldn't command her body…

He was exactly a predator.

'_Zero… What exactly are you?' _Dozens of questions and thoughts went through Sayori at once that she felt like she could faint from it alone.

"Y-You're a vampire aren't you… Are you the one hurting Yuuki and all those other Day Class students?"

She watched Zero not moving, just observing her. Sayori knew that he had become _very _dangerous, but finally her leg muscle loosened and she took a step forward.

Zero growled at her, bared his fangs in all its glory. _Go away! Take no step further!_

Whatever that possessed her mind at that moment, whatever it was, told her – no **screamed** at her to make a run for it.

She did, and her petite body zipped through the leaves and roots swiftly. A monster was just a few feet away from her, chasing her through the woods.

It sounded like a fairytale almost, maybe like Little Red Riding Hood.

That would make Zero the hungry wolf, and Sayori the lost little girl in the woods.

* * *

Takuma followed Shiki as they trekked further into the garden.

Earlier, a series of screams had echoed outside the campus and immediately everyone was put in high alert. Not until Takuma had persuaded everyone that everything was alright and promise that he would check things out for himself, did the vampires actually settled down. Shiki wouldn't have it when Takuma insisted he'd be alright by himself. He had to come along lest anyone would be taking a step outside. Of course Takuma had no choice but to agree then.

Upon exiting, almost immediately, they had smelled blood lingering around the air nearby – which always seems to indicate an unlucky sign – so they decided to sniff around and follow their noses. This led them to their current path: the school's infamous hedge maze.

You either follow one path or else get yourself lost. This place was often the subject of conquest to those with a heart that yearns for a bit of adventure. Once in awhile, Day Class students enter here with a group of friends doing such activities in the night. Yuuki and Zero often had their busiest patrol nights hunting down – what they've nicknamed – the "Hedge Seekers".

"You think they'd be alright, back in the dormitory?" Takuma wondered anxiously. Each step forward was a weight pulling him down on his shoulders; he felt his duty to be needed back in the Moon dormitory.

"Akatsuki and Ruka have the handle of things in the dormitory. We can trust them." Shiki mumbled, pushing aside shrubberies in the path which the intoxicating scent led them in. The more they got closer the more blood there seems to have in the path. This further escalated Shiki's and Takuma's fears.

"Of course" The vice president took a deep, intake of breath and mentally persuaded himself to calm down.

They all felt trapped – nothing to do but to idle around and throw suspicions across each other's face. It was sickening, and on top of it all Kaname was doing nothing – or more precisely is _nowhere_ to be found. Purebloods have the power to do that – just disappear without leaving a trace of their existence.

"_Bloody hell…" _Takuma whispered.

And literally was it bloody. Finishing their path led them to the Centre Garden (a misleading name as it is not situated in the heart of the maze) or commonly known as the "Victory Garden" of the school…which currently now had become an open canvas – messily painted with the crimson life source. The blood covered an area of approximately 6 yards. A little further up, a trail of more blood was made only hidden by a small bush.

The site was chilling; even to most blood-hardened vampires. The sort of which was like a hunt gone wrong – _very_ wrong… Someone was obviously running away from some type of _animal _when it grew very violent and attacked at him or her, biting off an organ or two.

Already armed with handkerchief masks, Shiki and Takuma carefully waded through the crimson soaked ground. Each was analyzing the scene, disgusted, but thoroughly.

"These are not too long ago… very recent in fact." Takuma stated, bended over the ground. "The grounds we've just covered were also disturbed highly, _rapidly_… The chase wasn't for long, but he did try." Takuma shook his head. "Some scuffle occurred afterwards then the tracks disappear...odd."

"Hmm, a level D or E you think?" Shiki squeezed the cloth over his nose more tightly as to stifle the onslaught of fresh scent.

"I'd like to think not, but judging by the chaotic patterns and the marks… Just by its appearance _here_ –" Takuma stopped, distraught. The feeling of utter _hopelessness_ finally had caught up to his glassy façade. It had never occurred to him that the whole school was in danger, nor did the mere thought of _beasts_ – _no less! _– was out here prancing about the school gardens and feasting on students! He felt dazed, but the sight that was in front of him reminded him clearly that now was not the time to stop and rest.

"More over here… Let's follow the tracks." Shiki remained composed, aside from Takuma which followed behind very regrettably.

"Shiki, you'd think Kaname's the one behind all this." the noble's voice edged in desperation.

"Oh so, you finally begin to doubt."

"No, I'm not just dubious– I'm suspicious! For crying out loud we carry this business on like it is a normal occurrence!" Takuma knew it better to have kept his thoughts to himself, but he was beginning to grow tired of playing the faithful, clueless henchman. He is going to start making things clear or so help himself!

Shiki stopped in front of him and turned around to face him. His face hinted at nothing.

"You want to hear my honest opinion? No, I do not think it is likely to be Kaname behind _this_…" Shiki paused to gesture around the whole bloody trail they've been following. "He's not one to leave tracks and there is no point to this scenario whatsoever. It doesn't fit well by his cards. Besides, why would he do this? You're closest to him, and you know him more. You know he's not the type of a man."

The last part was more of a comforting statement to Takuma. Shiki knew Kaname was a close childhood friend to him, and all the furtiveness and the secrecy as of late was tearing down that friendship brick by brick.

Takuma nodded silently, understanding.

"_I – I just want to know if I'm doing the right thing." _

Shiki watched as Takuma quietly strode past him and continued on the trail. It would very well end near by a shed…

"_Me too, I want to know as well." _Shiki replied quietly, mostly to himself.

With a sigh that only the trees could have heard, Shiki continued and followed behind Takuma.

Only one path was evident right now, and if you wander too far – _astray_ – you'll find yourself lost.

* * *

It would be wrong to say that Seiren wasn't actively doing her job of protecting her master.

No, she had been doing her job perfectly fine, up until she realized she was no longer necessary that is.

Yes, without so much as a relinquishing statement, Lord Kaname had sent her free. It hadn't been a contract or a blood oath of some sort, but she knew she had been released.

For one, she no longer felt his presence like she did. His thoughts somehow intermingled with hers from time to time – an indication that they were indeed connected. This had made Seiren – for a long time since serving Lord Kaname – feel safe. It was the opposite if you look at it from an outsider's point of view, but to Seiren that connection had been her identity. It had been her duty as a vampire, a reason to go about living. Before, she'd wanted nothing and was thought of as nothing. She didn't feel anything for anyone. Death could have embraced her and she wouldn't have even noticed.

But then Lord Kaname came, he'd seen her – as lifeless and cold as the wind one night, and decided to give her a gift. It had been her choice. Never before had she felt so alive and needed; to protect someone as lonely and _broken_ as her… It was like looking through a mirror. He trusted her and she'd obey his orders. Sometimes a thought or two slipped out of their connection and Seiren could feel her master's burden. The more she wanted to serve him and protect him – to preserve that human side of him… It was because of that one girl, _Yuuki_.

The night before, in her eyes, she knew things wouldn't ever been quiet the same. And she was right.

She knew she was lost now. Without a master to follow, what would she do?

Her feet carried her tree by tree in the woods as if it knew where to go, the wind slipping by effortlessly.

Her mind was now free, blank, and empty_…_

The woods were just the same, or so she thought, until she heard a plea for help from within the woods.

* * *

Zero had bit her, and she was in the ground helpless.

Sayori watched with horror as Zero, _or this beast,_ tear up her Day Class blouse to give his salivating mouth more room to devour.

He had caught up to her within minutes, even though her feet moved as fast as her heart was beating… One moment they were running through the forest, and the next they were in the mazes… The narrow path didn't do much good for escape. She knew that the moment she felt his fingers raking through her shoulders.

She didn't feel Zero ripping open her gut as she had finally fainted from screaming her head off. Zero made sure to silence her quickly. More blood spilled from Sayori, and that was just the intention Zero was aiming for. He lapped it all up and caught it expertly with his tongue. It was all good, so very good…

Next would be her intestines…

***BAM***

What Zero didn't expect next though was a strong, powerful kick from the back. His breath was knocked off and he came crashing away from his meal. A menacing growl ripped out of his throat. He looked at his assailant and she looked back – unfazed.

"_You scum"_ Seiren whispered. She didn't waste time any further as she picked up Sayori and directly headed to the shed which would offer some protection…

'_I'll protect this girl'. _That would be her new duty.

* * *

Kaien Cross wasn't much of an alchemist, but he was sure that the Vampire Hunter's Association's sedative for the "_irrationally wild and violent" _vampires should have been enough to suppress Zero for another day or so. The development for the cure was on its final stages just before Zero timed his perfect moment to break loose.

"_Damn it" _was all he muttered, and would mutter.

Nothing goes as planned for him. All he really wanted to do was to watch Yuuki and Zero to grow up to be old, and eventually have little babies of their own; sweetly calling him _"Grandpa!"_ – Oh, the joy! He'd have cuddled them and treated them as much as his own…loving them, protecting them. It's a fairly simple and sensible wish, right?

No…it wasn't, he knew that. He knew no such things would exist as long as you add vampires into the mix. Kaien was weary and he was old. He'd accomplished little compared to the many times he'd failed. This time he'd _hoped_ it would have counted as an accomplishment, but instead it ended up in failure...

'_How I need your guidance Juri… Yuuki and Kaname, they have grown so much. Too quickly for me I'm afraid. The tension of Yuuki's reawakening has caused many unexpected consequences. Perhaps Kaname has erred from his decision, but I also know I cannot intercede between the two of them no longer; their choice has always been theirs and theirs alone… So what can I do? How –' _in the midst of this rumination, a hand abruptly patted his shoulder; breaking Kaien's flow of thought.

He was met with lazy powder blue eyes. "The cure, it's ready."

Yagari held out a single, sliver syringe in his hand.

His hope fluttering once again, Kaien delicately wrapped his index finger and thumb around the sleek tube with a soft smile. This tiny thing bottled up the future of the entire vampire society.

"A success for once" Kaien cheerily proclaimed. The most bipolar among them all, his attitude quickly shifted from depressed to optimistic.

Quickly picking up his stride, Kaien ascended the stairs and exited the laboratory. The syringe was safely tucked away in the depths of his coat.

The first one cured will be Zero; he will make sure of that.

* * *

It was a brief, gloomy reunion for everybody. Not a word of relief uttered.

Everyone focused on the bloody human girl who had her gut ripped open. Takuma was made to handle the immediate emergency care as he knew better, and was actually medically trained before.

Shiki stood by Rima who had been freed from the cuffs, and Seiren guarded over the still unconscious body of Hanabusa.

All waited, and the room was enveloped in serious silence. Only the puffing of Takuma's breath and the drop of his sweat could have been heard.

"It's going to take awhile before she wakes up… She lost a lot of blood, and she is in dire need of a blood transfusion… I have to taste her blood for a little bit to confirm her blood type…" Takuma hesitantly parted his lips to taste the girl's blood when Shiki swiftly approached him and held out his hand.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it. She's lost enough blood as it is." Takuma looked at Shiki and they nodded in agreement.

Having been approved, Takuma quickly suppressed the feeling of craving building from within him, and slowly touched her cold hand. Piercing her wrist with the tip of his fang, a small bead of blood fell, which Takuma quickly licked.

"_Her blood type is AB…" _Takuma whispered after a moment, placing her hand back down beside her. It had only been a drop, and yet it tasted better than anything else he'd eaten in months. The _want _was all over Takuma, growing…

Shiki hastily popped some of his blood pills to his friend. "It should help with the temptation."

"Thanks"

Rima observed Takuma taking the pills shakily. She went over to him and helped him ingest the blood pills. _Bitter_ would be a high understatement for what Takuma tasted after the savor of pure, sweet blood.

"Takuma… Are you okay?" Rima queried. She feared for his irrepressible craving. It never entirely goes away… You just had to bury it and bury it deeper until you've forgotten about how the blood melts and burns in your tongue, engraving its _unadulterated_, _delicious_ taste within the caverns of the mouth, and… _But oh, now she was just helplessly carrying on_…

"_It will have to do… We need to take her down to the laboratory where they have all the medical equipment necessary for her."_ Takuma hoarsely ordered.

"We can't go. Not until we know Zero's out of our way." Rima stated.

"I'll go. I'm faster and stronger."

Everybody turned to look at Seiren – the _almost_ invisible shadow of Kaname. It seemed almost impossible that the shadow has wretched away from the darkness, but here she is out in the light.

"I-I can stall him for awhile." Seiren hesitantly added. She was unsure on whether or not to continue talking. _Everyone was awfully looking at her_… Seiren turned away to look at the shed walls.

"Alright, then it is settled. Takuma you will be with me as I carry the human girl – you will be our guard in case of trouble. Seiren you will create a diversion for Zero. And Rima you will carry Hanabusa back to his quarters."

Rima immediately opposed the call of order. The last thing she was thinking of doing was carrying the body of a murderer around, and tucking him back to sleep with his teddy bear.

"Senri, I refuse to help him! Everything that he has brought upon me has been nothing but shame! He drank blood without the slightest remorse from those girls, and yet you expect me to lend a hand?!" Rima still couldn't shake the memory of last night out of her head… _All those girls had been begging and screaming for mercy_ and she was able to do nothing but witness. Her hands shook and she stilled them.

Shiki held Rima and closed his arms around her. Rima buried her head close to his chest. The warmth was soothing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone Rima… I should not have gotten us separated."

"You were unfair Senri." Rima mumbled.

"_I know… Want some Pocky?" _Shiki retrieved a fresh package from inside his coat and presented it to Rima.

Rima's face brightened immensely, but almost immediately it casted doubts in her mind. "Hmm, are you trying to bribe me?"

"Nope not at all, it's a _'just because I love you' _gift. I'll leave it right here for now Rima. We are losing precious minutes for the human girl."

'_Yep, totally bribing me' _Rima thought without much wit.

Shiki carefully picked up the unconscious body of Sayori and signaled for Takuma and Seiren to get ready.

"Wait, before you go - what of the dead bodies?" Rima looked around the leftovers of Hanabusa's meal.

"We'll figure something out. Right now, we must hurry…lest the girl – _dies_."

"Okay, but Senri before you go…" Rima quickly approached him and kissed him on the lips. "It's my _'just because I love you'_ gift_._"

Shiki quiet tactfully turned around to hide his blush from Rima, and proceeded to step outside the shed door. _"Yes, thank you Rima."_

"Shiki, we better hurry!" Takuma urged. He didn't want to seem like the cynical bad guy interrupting the two love birds, but a girl's life was at stake. He will not allow this girl's blood to spill on their account with so many lives taken already.

_"__Right, _we're off then."

And for awhile, the danger that awaits them didn't seem to be too frightening after all...for Rima and Shiki at least.

* * *

Zero was no longer himself.

Blood had consumed him, and it had eluded him only minutes ago – no, no…not eluded, _taken_.

Inside him was just _full_ of hot, bubbling anger that for the past 20 minutes or so, all he did was vent – ripping apart bark from the trees until his fingers stung and bled.

He had enough blood on his system that he didn't go entirely crazy, but enough to keep him on edge – ever wanting more, and _more_.

The side that was the most frightening, the most volatile had won. All rationality erased.

Maybe things would be better off this way; cuz remembering _her _would still make him crazy – if not – crazier than before. So who's to say Zero wasn't meant to be a beast?

He sucked at his own fingers until the blood ran dry and then slumped besides the tree.

His fangs were larger; fingernails sharper, longer – the whole Level E package. It seems taking the blood of the progenitor vampire hadn't been enough…

A shadow flicked across in front of him, and then a face stopped and stared at him… He saw a smile faintly traced across the stranger's face.

"_Ah my dear, older brother… Whatever has happened to you?"_

Zero's first instinct was to smell blood, but this thing's blood gave him no appetite. Zero bared his fangs and growled.

"_Oh, can't even talk? You know for a Level E, you're quiet tame… Hmm, seems like Lady Shizuka's blood might still have had some effects on you."_

Zero felt cold hands touch his face.

"_Poor thing… Can't seem to understand why she ever spared you. You're better off dead!" _Laughter alongside the tinkling of a bell resonated on Zero's ears.

He felt something prick his skin, and his vision turned blurry and uneven…

"You know why I don't love you Zero? It's because you are strong and I am weak. You made me feel so unworthy that I wanted you dead. But even that won't happen, because Lady Shizuka forbade me to kill you."

Suddenly, the world went completely blank. The haze of drugged-filled thoughts and the emptiness of the mind was a friendly visitor to Zero by now.

"_Farewell, brother. Have fun in the next life."_

* * *

**_:Coda:_**

When Zero woke up, he found himself in unfamiliar grounds.

"Zero, Zero! Thank goodness!" Arms that were thin and fragile embraced him tightly in a manner that _was_ familiar.

"_Yuuki?"_ he asked, his own voice sounding vague.

Maybe this was heaven; maybe he was dead after all.

"Yes, yes Zero I'm _here_." Her tone was hushed, _relieved_. She had been so afraid since the time they had found him unconscious in the woods. Slow poisoning had been the case. It wasn't fatal, but it had still been very potent.

"_Yuuki… Are we dead?"_ Zero needed to know that knowledge first and foremost.

"No silly, why would we be dead? You're okay now. Headmaster Cross has injected you with an antidote and the cure. Right now the results are favorable. _But_…" She touched his forehead gently which was hot to the touch – like a burning tea kettle. "You've quiet the fever. That will heal as well so long as you get plenty of rest."

Zero blinked his eyes, and looked hard at Yuuki. He studied hard the parts that have changed... Her eyes were now more knowing, her face didn't glow with as much happiness as she used to, and her hair has considerably lengthened. But the one thing that hasn't changed – that _remained_– was the part that Zero had clung onto for hope: her warmth.

"_You've changed." _His lips consciously formed the words that had been forming in his mind.

Yuuki smiled, "Not really. Inside I'm still me. Outside some things may have changed, but I don't feel any different. Anyway, you don't like long hair on me?" Yuuki feigned a hurt look in the implication.

Zero touched a strand of her long hair in between his fingers. "No it's beautiful."

Yuuki blushed; it was the first time Zero had complimented her. It was nice for once.

"Thanks, I um was thinking of cutting it after all of this is over. But looks like I won't have to…"

"_Hmm_" Zero muttered.

The other knew what the other was thinking about, yet no one had the strength to speak out.

"Well, right now I have to look after Yori, Zero. I'll be back in a jiffy." Yuuki kissed Zero on the forehead and swiftly exited the room.

With Yuuki's presence gone, the air dropped in temperature and was now empty - save for Zero.

He sighed and turned over his body towards the sun-filtered window.

The small kiss he received did not soothe him as Yuuki had thought it did. Instead it brought tears in his eyes.

'_Don't take me for a fool Yuuki… You won't be back.'_

With that thought, Zero closed his eyes and slipped into – what he had hoped – to be an endless slumber.

* * *

**A/N:**_ 10,000+ words for this chappie! Woot! I would like to note that this chapter in particular has been in the making for about a year or so. The very first part was written a year ago, then I abandoned it for quite some time. Then in early October, I decided to pick it up again while I was browsing through my documents file with the goal of 10000 words typed. Now, it's late November and I finally accomplished that goal! :D_

_Story-wise, in the next chapter I would make sure that the main focus would be Kaname and Yuuki - hopefully to smoothen out their relationship, etc. I know I've placed the focus in various sides of the story, and I don't know if the effect I was aiming for failed or not. So, guys I'd love to hear your suggestions and thoughts on the story thus far. I appreciate every one!_

_Inspirations that I drew for this chapter are: "The Walking Dead" (the idea of "trapping students in a school, trying to survive and rescue friends" just dawned on me and I decided to make that my theme) and Tumblr (during the times where I almost gave up on the chappie, I stopped by at Tumblr and start reblogging like crazy... It definitely helped)._

_And finally, thanks for reading this chapter! This is Violin signing out._


End file.
